In Love With You
by JonasLoveStory1
Summary: After the Cyrus family got into a tragic accident, leaving 2 on their own, they have to try to find a place to stay. But when they move in with a boy, things change. Read and find out what will happen :
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god the pain, the ringing ears, the hot wet substance running down my face, what's going on here? Where am I?" Miley thought "what's that noise? It sounds like sirens. Where's it coming from? I'm lost, someone please help me" my mind screamed. My eyes snapped open in a heartbeat, I looked around, there was glass shattered everywhere, bottles thrown all over the place "what the hell?" I thought continuing to try to think of what happened, I scanned my eyes around where I was, until it hit me. I was upside down. Panic started to strike me, I let my eyes wander, unaware of my surroundings, until my eyes came across a figure I recognized. Selena, my big sister. "S-selena!" I yelled, only it came out as a whisper "Selena!" I tried again, this time a little louder "Selena!" I screamed, my throat sore and raw. I looked down at my seatbelt buckle, trying to unclasp it. It was jammed. "fuck!" I yelled, continuing to try to unclasp it, unconsciousness starting to take over again. "no, no, no" I said to myself, trying to keep myself from wandering in my own nightmares, but with no luck, I hesitantly slipped into unconsciousness, my arms dangling above my head, my long wavy hazelnut hair extending down to the roof, blood staining the ends where it touched.

"Miss... Miss, please wake up" I heard starting to slowly come out of unconsciousness "Miss, can you hear me?" I heard again, my eyes fluttered open to a man I never recognized standing above me, "She's awake" the stranger yelled, I looked around to all the people standing around "what's going on" I thought, I looked back at the man above me. He had a white shirt with white pants, I squinted my eyes to see a red cross on his shirt with the name "Matt" down below it. He took my pulse, and began to get me ready to put an IV in my arm. He fiddled with my arm a little until I felt a sharp burning sensation in my arm. My mind going completely nuts, I started to freak out, but another man held me down, nausiousness taking over, my face turning whiter than a sheet, I turned my head to the side and vomited. "It's okay miss, don't worry, we've got you, you'll be fine" Matt said. My mind freaking again "selena" I said "where is she?" I asked "I saw her, where is she? I need her!" My mind freaking again. Not too long after that I began hyperventilating, the same man holding me down, but Matt putting something over my nose and mouth. I began to breathe the cool air and drifted off to my own nightmares, yet again.

"beep... beep... beep" I heard "beep... beep... beep" I heard again, my eyes fluttering open again to a big white room, I looked around to see where than noise was coming from. My eyes wandering until they landed on a screen over to the side of my bed, on the screen there was lines, some straight, some jaggity, over to the side of the screen I saw a little red animation heart flash every time I heard a beep. A heart monitor. I traveled the cords from the screen to my chest. There were so many other cords and tubes attached to me. I felt like a freggin science experiment. I looked all over the rest of my body, some spots had bandages and some had gauze rapped all around. I could hear the beeps on the monitor start to speed up, a little, then a lot. But before I knew it, there was a nurse coming through the door and over to my bed. "Hello sweetie, you woke up, can you tell me your name?" she asked taking a flashlight and pointing it in my eyes one at a time "Miley" I said hoarsely "Good, how old are you?" she asked "sixteen" I responded "great" she said again "now, can you tell me where you are?" she asked. I looked around and shook my head "I don't know" I responded "you're in the hospital, you were in a serious car accident" my eyes widened "Is everyone okay? Selena? My mom and dad?" I asked "Selena is fine, she's been awake and recovering for a few hours now. Seems like she's already up and about, she's recovering very well, would you like me to tell her you want to see her?" she asked, I nodded "please" I responded "wait... what about my parents?" she shook her head and walked out. That's not a good sign

"Hey miles" Selena said limping over to my bedside grabbing my hand, I smiled "hey", me and selena had a great relationship, she was only one year older than me, and we both loved all the same things. She was my best friend. "how are you feeling?" she asked, I groaned "sore, tired... and confused" I responded. She nodded "Don't worry, I was confused when I woke up too, but the nurse caught me up on everything" I nodded "what exactly happened?" I asked "Well... it all started when..."

-Flashback-

"alright girls, back in the car, we gotta continue driving home" Tish, Miley and Selena's mother said, we both hopped back into the car after pulling over at a gas station to get gas, some snacks, and of course the occasional bathroom break. Billy Ray got into the car after paying the cashier for the gas "80 bucks to fill this thing, that's ridiculous " he said pulling out of the gas station continuing our drive back home from an awesome day at the water park. Both selena and I were starting to get tired, but our attention got brought back when my father's radar started beeping "there's a drug bust on the corner of eighth street, the man in the car just took off, we're chasing after him, but we need back up immediately" his radio said. He was a police officer, just in case all of you didn't already catch. "you gonna get that?" Tish asked "naw, I have the week off, I just took my daughters and wife to the water park, they can get someone else" he responded "He's weaving through traffic, he's doing an excess of 80 miles an hour, and he is seriously endangering these people's lives! We need help immediately" the radio spoke again. I looked at him and he looked back at me through the mirror. "Don't worry hunny, He'll get caught" I nodded and sat back in my chair "The man is in a Blue 2008 Ford F-150 with the license plate 039692, He's heading onto Main Street right now" the radio spoke out again. "Hunny, that's the road were on, you sure you don't want to help them?" Tish asked "I'm sure, they can handle this" Billy Ray responded "Hey dad, I can see the blue lights way out there, he's gonna be passing us" Selena spoke "he sure is darlin'" He responded back "What the heck is he doing? It looks like he's traveling into oncoming traffic, he's speeding up..." the radio speaking out again, my eyes widened seeing the Blue truck coming straight for us. "Dad?" I asked worried "Sit back! Are you all buckled?" he practically yelled "Yes!" we all said "Oh no! He's aiming straight for that red car! Get out of the way!" the radio yelled again "Dad... he's coming straight for us... dad... DAD!" I screamed... and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad... he's coming straight for us... dad... DAD!" I screamed... and everything went black.

-End of Flashback-

My eyes jolted open again as my hyperventilating slowly started to come back "shh... shh" selena cooed her, she knew me, when I was scared or shocked, I would hyperventilate. I always have, I didn't mean to, it just happened, and Selena always had the touch to make it go away. When I would have my attacks, I wouldn't let anyone else touch me, besides Selena, so she pretty much had to learn, it was a protection thing I guess.

The nurse came into the room, asking selena to step aside, but she quickly shot her back with a "no, I got this!" and continuing calming me down. "How did you do that so fast?" the nurse asked "I'm her sister, I know my little sister like the back of my hand, I know how to calm her, what scares her, what makes her happy, everything. So I'm obviously gonna know how to calm her down when she goes into one of her attacks, so if you please, I still have a few things I need to talk to her about. If I need you, I'll call you" selena said with a smile, the nurse nodded and walked out. Selena looked back at me "remember deep breaths" I nodded and continued breathing in and out deeply. "There's more we need to talk about?" I asked selena, she looked back at me with sympathetic eyes and nodded "yeah, we do". I looked at her waiting for the news before Selena squatted down to be eye level with me "miles, mom and dad are gone, they couldn't save them, they were pronounced dead at the scene" she said shakily "what? No! No! NO! This can't be happening! I can't lose them!" I screamed out, but selena grabbed me into a hug. "I can't cry, not in front Miles, It'll break her even more to know her sisters protective wall was torn down too, I have to stay strong for her, stay strong" selena thought as she hugged me tighter. This will be a pathway through hell from now on.

A couple days later Sel and I got released from the hospital, I was in the worst condition, but selena wasn't far behind. I have stitches on my forehead, my collarbone was broken from the impact, bruises everywhere, a little bit of a seatbelt burn, and of course a neck brace from the mega wooplash from the impact. Selena had nearly the same exact things, her collarbone was fractured, but the doctor said it looks more like a break, the neck brace, the burn, and the bruises. Everything. The stitches on my forehead were gonna be a scar, whenever I look at it in the mirror, I'll always remember my parents died and all I got was this damn scar that would last forever, everything else would heal with time. Life is so unfair. Why take them now? Why take them ever? Whoever was responsible for this will go down.

Selena and I were at home one day, packing up, we are obviously gonna lose the house, we can't pay for it. I decided to take a break for a few minutes and watch TV for a little bit. I turned on the TV and saw the video. That was it right there. The video that my parents were killed in. "Breaking news, Sheryl hopkins, 36, of Sacramento was caught on a bank robbery downtown and speeded off into traffic, weaving through people at 80 miles an hour, until she drove into oncoming traffic, targeting the red car. 4 people were in the car at the time, Billy Ray Cyrus, Tish Cyrus, Selena Cyrus, and Miley Cyrus, Selena and Miley were taken to the hospital with serious injuries, but unfortunately Billy Ray and Tish weren't the lucky ones. They were pronounced dead at the scene." I let my tears escape, I rewound the tape "Breaking news, Sheryl Hopkins, 36..." then fast forwarded it "until she drove onto oncoming traffic" I paused it. 'She' it was a girl. A girl killed my parents, for what? Money?. I hate her. Selena came over and took the remote and turned off the TV, then sat next to me and hugged me again "I'm okay" I told her, tears still falling down my face "really, I am, don't worry" I added. Selena let go of me then looked at me. "Remember baby sister, I will always love you, no matter what, I won't leave you too. I promise" she said and I nodded.

We had the house for a month or so now before everything would be shut off, and the state would take the house. So we decided to stay for as long as we could. Unfortunately we had school in the morning. "you know, we can take a couple more days off from school to... you know... get back on our feet again" selena suggested and I shrugged "either way, its gonna be hell going back to school, might as well get it over with now rather than later." selena nodded in agreement "alright, we'll go in the morning then" she said "great" I sighed. Can't wait till morning

Later that night I woke up screaming from a nightmare, I always hated those, so I got out of bed and when to my parent's bedroom seeing the bed still messy from when they last used it. I wanted so badly just to crawl in next to them, but I couldn't. Now I have the urge to just hop in their bed, just to feel something again, like they were still there, but I knew if I did it would screw up the whole nature of it. They wouldn't be the ones last in it, I would. I could never get that out of my mind. I looked at the bed one last time and went back to my room, hopping back in my bed, trying to go back to sleep, but I knew if I did, I would have more nightmares. Unfortunately that's something I've got to face. My eyes hesitantly drooped close and I was sucked back into my own nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I got out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast, selena was already down there pouring herself some cereal, I walked over to her "this neck brace is really pissing me off" I said "I hate not being able to move my neck around, I mean, how bad can my neck be? Do I really need it?" I asked and reached behind me with my good arm attempting to take it off "no, leave it on" selena said "why?" I asked "your neck might be weaker than you think, you could do some serious injury to your neck, doctors know what they're doing, they wouldn't make us wear these things if we didn't need to, but we do, so they did" Selena responded. I sighed and stopped fiddling with the back of it and left it alone. "This sucks" I groaned "I know, but it'll only get better" Selena responded back "now hurry up eat, and take a shower, we have school in an hour". I sighed shakily, I was kind of changing my mind now, I was nervous, I didn't really want to go back to school just yet, not in the condition were in "um, sel?" I said low "yeah?" she responded "do we really have to go? Can we stay home for another week or so? I know it was my idea to go back to school, but I'm nervous. I don't want everyone seeing us like this, we're awful" I said disappointed "of course, we'll just go over to the school and collect 2 weeks worth of work so we don't fall too far behind, sound good?" she responded and I nodded "thank you" I said finishing my cereal and going upstairs to take a shower.

An hour later I got out of the shower, it takes so much longer now that I can't use my other arm, I got dressed wincing in pain when I accidently moved my arm to try to pull my shirt over my head. After finishing all that I got my sling and placed my arm in it pulling the strap over my head, instant relief, the sling moved my arm in the perfect spot to where my collarbone didn't have any pressure on it. I sighed and went back downstairs, selena was sitting on the couch watching TV and I went and sat next to her "you ready?" she asked "as ready as I'll ever be" I responded "I called a cab, there's no way I'm sitting in the driver's seat, not this soon" she spoke and I nodded. We heard a honk outside and we instantly knew the cab was here, we both sighed and got up walking out to the car. "Hello ladies" the driver greeted "where to?" he asked "the high school" selena spoke out and the driver took off. I watched out the window, my heart beating like a racehorse, selena grabbed my hand knowing I was petrified "you two are all over the news" the driver spoke "Miley and selena right?" he asked "yup" selena spoke incapable of nodding "I'm so sorry for your loss" he said "thank you, it's hard, but were coping" selena spoke, I just stayed silent, tears filled my eyes "you alright?" selena whispered to me "peachy" I said almost inaudible. "I can't even imagine going through an accident like that, what a jackass that other person was for slamming into you guys, that would be hell, and losing your parents with it would be-" "can we not talk about this please? My sisters upset enough, she doesn't need to be reminded again" selena spoke cutting him off "of course, I apologize, I didn't mean to upset anyone" he said "it's alright, just don't mention it again" selena responded "of course" he spoke. Before no time we were at the school, I looked at the school, took a deep breath and got out of the cab "stay here, we'll be back in a few minutes" selena told the driver and he nodded. "Let's go" she told me and we both headed up to the main entrance of the school. We got through the door and everybody instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at us whispering to their friends. Selena grabbed my hand and led us through the crowd of people that surrounded us, we heard a lot of sorry's from people as we passed them, but we just ignored everyone like they weren't even there, making our way to the main office. "Miley, Selena, are you guys alright? That was one hell of a crash" Ms. Peters, the principle, said "we're fine, a little shook up, but fine" Selena said "I heard about your parents... I'm so sorry" she spoke again "yeah, well, let's not talk about that" selena spoke "of course, what brings you here?" she asked "homework, Miley and I are staying home for a couple weeks, we want to recover a little before we come back" Selena said. Ms. Peters nodded "understandable, I'll get your things" she said and went out back to get them "here's 2 weeks worth of work for both of you" she said and handed them to us "thank you" Selena and I said, and walked out of the office, people still crowded around, I rolled my eyes and attempted to push my way through without anyone hitting my shoulder "Miley!" I heard, I looked to see who called my name "Miles!" I heard again and saw Demi, one of my best friends "Dems!" I smiled, she came up to me and hugged me without hurting me "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said "yeah, the doctor told us we're both lucky to be alive, I mean head on collision and all we get is a broken collarbone and a twacked neck" I said "except your parents" she said softly "Yeah... except for them" I responded sadly "do you have a place to stay?" Demi asked "we're living in the house for now until the state takes it, but after that, I don't know where we'll go" I said "you know, both of you are more than welcome to stay at our place" Demi offered and I nodded "thanks dems" "anytime" she responded. I smiled at her and left the school going back to the cab driver with Selena "back home please" I told him, he nodded and started driving. When we pulled up to our house Selena sat up "how much do we owe you?" she asked "Nothing, I'll cover the expenses, you two just be careful, and once again, I'm sorry for your loss" he said and she smiled "thank you" and we both got out of the car, heading up to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later

"ugh, I'm so relieved to take this marshmallow off my neck" I said "same here" selena agreed "one less thing we have on us, besides these damn slings" I spoke "Yeah, but these will last a while longer, broken bones take longer to heal than a hurt neck" Selena informed me and I sighed "I know, the sad part is I don't really want this sling off, it's the only thing left that reminded me of them" I whispered and selena came and hugged me "It's gonna be okay miles, don't worry, they'll never be gone forever, they'll always be with us every second of every day, don't forget that" she said and I nodded "well, I better get ready for school" I said before running upstairs getting changed, I came back down the stairs a few minutes later "ready" I said as Sel and I walked out the door, on our way to school. Sel and I walked into the school and everyone stopped everything and looked at us, yet again, I rolled my eyes "I think we kinda got past the whole staring situation! Yes, were alive! Move on. Thank you" I said before turning to selena "see you later" and walked off to my first period class.

I walked into my first period class, everyone was already in their seats, they all stared at me like they saw a ghost "what's with the freaking staring?" I yelled "they're as shocked as I am Miss. Cyrus" Mr. Green, my English teacher, said "what's so shocking? That I'm alive, or that my parents are dead and I'm still willing to come to school?" - "both" he replied "My parents would want my sister and I to finish school, they wouldn't want us to drop out because of them. I'm just fulfilling their dreams of us graduating, I know it would make them happy" - "that's... very responsible of you Miss Cyrus" Mr. green spoke "yeah well, when you lose everything you have and you're on your own, there's no other option than being responsible and mature" I said walking down the aisle taking my seat, continuing on with my class. 45 minutes later the bell rang to go to second period, I got up, grabbed my books, and left going to my next class. History. I walked into my history class and took my seat, Mr. Rogers came up to me "Welcome back, we're working on a project right now, but since you have been out for a while, I decided to pair you up with someone" I nodded "Joe?" he called out, my eyes widened 'you're kidding' I said to myself and Joe walked over to Mr. Rogers "yeah?" he said "since Miss Cyrus has been out for medical purposes and she's behind, I'm going to pair you two up to work on the project together" he said "but-" Joe tried "No buts, you'll help her, end of story" Joe sighed "fine". My mind was going crazy, why the heck would Mr. Rogers pair me up with the freaking quarterback on the football team? We all know footballers; they don't do their own work in general. I'd end up doing all the work. But I mean REALLY? Joe? He's hott; I won't be able to concentrate. Goddamnit! I sighed "you alright?" Joe asked me, I looked over at him and nodded "yeah, fine" "good, so whose house? Mine or yours?" he asked and I shrugged "whichever, it really doesn't matter to me" he nodded "mine then?" I agreed "I guess I'll pick you up out back after school and we can head right over" I nodded. Wow, he's nice, I thought he would be a jerk. The world surprises me every day.

The lunch bell rang, I went to my locker and put all my stuff away, I caught up with Selena up there "hey sel, just telling you that I've got to work on a project with Joe after school today, So I won't be home until later" I spoke "alright, if you need me, you know where I am" she said and I nodded then headed down to lunch. "Miley!" I heard Demi yell for me, I went over to her and sat with her and all of my other best friends Chelsea Staub, Debby Ryan, Nicole Anderson, and Victoria Justice. I was the youngest one out of the whole group. All of them were a couple months older than me, but I didn't mind. "So, how are you doing?" Victoria asked "I'm doing good... I guess" - "Remember, if you ever need anything, you can always call us" Debby said and I nodded "thanks guys" - "we should all go walking around after school today" Chelsea spoke "I can't, I've got a project to work on with Joe" I replied "Joe? As in quarterback of the football team Joe?" Nicole asked "ummm... yeah?" - "You are so lucky, he's SOOOO hott!" Demi spoke "well, you can have him, I don't want him" I lied "what?" everyone seemed to say at the same time "how could you NOT want him! He's totally to die for" Demi said again and I shrugged "I don't know, this isn't even a friendship thing, I'm going over to his house just to work on this project, then I'm leaving. No strings attached" I said "Dude! That's the perfect time! You have him in the house all alone, just you two, who knows, you might finally get laid" Chelsea spoke "No! That's not what this is about! And you know I'm saving it for someone special" I pouted and everyone laughed. "we're messing with you miles" Victoria said "Good, you better be, cause this is school related only" I said proudly "mhm, you'll end up falling for him once you get to know each other better" Nicole spoke "no I won't" - "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Then when you say you're falling for him I'll give you a big fat 'I told you so!' Nicole said and I laughed "alright, fair enough"

Off to my last period health, yuck. I walked into my classroom and sat down. Ms. Fortin stood up in front of the class and began speaking "alright class, today we will learn about distracted driving" oh boy "alright, so what kills more people every year while driving?" she asked and someone raised their hand "texting?" - "correct" Ms. Fortin said "duh" I whispered to myself. Ms. Fortin pulled out a TV and put in a disk, "distracted driving" came onto the screen "texting while driving is the number one killer among teens in the US" the TV continued on. Then my worst nightmare came onto the screen, a video of someone driving and crashing into someone. My head automatically went to our crash, almost like I was reliving the moment, my breathing started to quicken and before I knew it I was hyperventilating. I started to panic; the teacher automatically turned off the TV and ran over to me "Miley! Calm down" I broke down and started hysterically crying "Miley, you're okay" she reached for me "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and backed up into a corner still crying and hyperventilating. "Someone get selena, now!" Ms. Fortin yelled, one of the students picked up the phone and dialed "we need Selena immediately, Miley's having one of her panic attacks" they said and hung up "Selena Cyrus go to Room 108 immediately" the intercom spoke. Selena was in the middle of Math class, but she got up and bolted out of the room and to Room 108, she flung the door open "where is she?" she asked "Over there" a student pointed to the corner where I sat. She rushed over to me "Miles, baby girl, it's me Selena, you're alright. shhh" she hugged me calming me down. "what'd you do to her?" selena asked coldly "I played a distracted driving DVD, and there was a scene of a car crashing, that's when she started to freak out" Ms. Fortin spoke "well DUH!" selena yelled "we were JUST in a serious accident, just in case you don't watch the news" she said coldly "miley, sweetie, wanna take a walk?" I nodded and got up walking with Sel. "It's like I was there again, it was right in front of my eyes, I could feel the broken glass on my skin, the blood running down my face" Selena hugged me "Miles, it's okay, it's over" I sighed and nodded. After a nice long walk to calm myself down I walked back into my classroom "miley I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would affect you that bad" Ms. Fortin spoke, I held my hand up "just... stop talking about it" I said sitting back down. The bell rang showing it was the end of the day, I walked back to my locker and put my stuff away grabbing my history book remembering I was going over Joe's right after. "Hey, you ready?" Joe asked, I nodded walking with him to his car to go to his house. Let the torture begin.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down to Joe's car with him. He had a 2011 Camaro, it was blue, and it had a freaking Hemi in it. "This is your car?" I asked surprised "yup" he nodded "so, you're like rich?" - "eh, nah, more of middle class" and spoke and unlocked it "get in" he said and I obeyed. He started it and I thought it burst my ear drums it was so loud. One of his friends tapped on the window and he rolled it down "sup?" Joe said "yo, wanna go to the gym man? get jacked?" he asked "sorry Mitch, I've got to work on a project with Miley, later though?" his friend scoffed and looked over at me "ooh, this the miley you talkin' 'bout?" and Joe looked at me "yeah, that's her, why?" - "cause she's hott! You gonna fuck her?" Mitchell asked "no Mitch! I don't do that" and Mitchell laughed "uh bro, that's exactly what you do" he said "Uh... how about we do this some other time?" I said and tried to get out of the car "Miley wait, just ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Please, just come over and we'll work on this" I looked at him, sighed, and got back in the car "wow, you're getting more and more lame every year, bye bro" Mitchell said walking away with the rest of his friends. Joe sighed and sped out of the parking lot and onto the street "Slow down" I said but Joe didn't listen "Joe, please slow down" I said again but he still didn't listen, panic struck me "JOE! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed and he slowed down "what the hell?" he said almost rudely "I just got in a fucking car accident Joe, my parents died in it, and here you are speeding 70 miles an hour down the road and you don't expect me to freak out?" I spat back at him "I'm sorry Miley, I didn't-" he began "whatever, let's just get to your house, do the project, then I'll leave you alone so you can go work out with your buddies" Joe sighed and drove off.

We drove up to Joe's house. It was huge, there's no way he wasn't rich. I looked at it "yup, you're rich" I spoke and Joe laughed. He drove up to his parking space and turned off the car and got out, I did too and we walked up to the door together. He opened it and yelled "I'm home, I'll be in my room" and he led me through the house and to his room. He had hott girls all over his walls along with football idols. He sat on his bed and patted next to him signaling for me to join him. I walked over and sat on his bed opening my history book "so, what do we have to do?" I asked "Um, we have to explain Ben Franklin and all of his accomplishments" he replied and I sighed "great" and began reading and writing down things on my notebook. 2 hours later I sighed frustrated. I couldn't concentrate, I grew tired and annoyed "you alright?" he asked "yeah, fine, I just can't concentrate" - "wanna take a break? we can get something to eat or something" he offered "no, I think I should just get home" - "oh come on, I've kept you past dinner, at least let me give you something to eat at home" I nodded "fine" and he got up going down to the kitchen, I followed him. "what would you like? Lasagna, Mac 'n cheese, stir fry, or a steak" he asked and I shrugged "whatever, it doesn't matter" - "steak it is" he said pulling out a frying pan putting butter in it and seasoning the steak then cooking it. "hmm... you cook. something most boys can't say" - "I'm not most boys" he responded and I shook my head "no you're not" he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. He pulled the steak off the stove then wrapped it in tin foil "there you go, something for you and your sister" he spoke giving the steak to me "thank you" I said smiling "you're welcome" he replied walking to the door "now let's get you home" and walked out the door, I followed him and got in the car driving to my house.

"Hey Sel I'm home" I said walking through the door, she walked up to me "how'd it go?" she asked "how good can working on a project go?" - "hmm... you're right. Well did you at least have fun?" - "have fun?" I asked "I don't think working on a project is fun" I spoke "true... what's that?" she said changing the subject and pointing to the tin foil "steak, Joe made it for us" - "aww that's nice of him" she said grabbing it from me and putting it on a plate and dividing it in half and gave me the other half "there you go, eat up!" she said and I laughed and started eating.

The Next Day

I woke up that morning and got out of bed walking into my bathroom looking in the mirror, my hair was a mess, good look. I turned on the shower, stripped down, got in and began washing myself. 20 minutes later I got out, changed and walked downstairs awaiting some of mom's amazing eggs and toast but my fantasy flew away when I heard selena speak "morning" - "morning" I repeated back "we'll have to get breakfast at school, were almost out of food" she spoke and I sighed "alright" I replied and put my shoes on and packing my bag leaving out the door to school. A little while later Selena and I got to school, I walked up to the cafe, I was starving, I needed something to eat. I got in line waiting for some breakfast and Joe walked up to me "Hey Miley, the projects due next week, want to come over again to work on it?" He asked and I paused "I guess" - "alright, I'll pick you up after school again" and I nodded. I walked up to the counter and grabbed my cinnamon roll and walked up to selena "I'm going over to Joe's again after school" I spoke and selena smiled at me "you like him don't you?" - "Uh... no. Not even close. We're working on this stupid project again" and selena nodded "sure, that's all you're doing" I slapped her arm "I'm serious, that's all it's ever gonna be" and she nodded "alright, if you say so" I smiled and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe walked up to me "hey, you ready to go?" and I nodded "sure am" and began walking with him to his car, he unlocked the doors and I got in, this time I plugged my ears before he started it. He looked over at me and laughed "it's not that loud" he spoke "it's pretty loud" he smiled and drove off to his house. Yet again, his house never ceases to surprise me, it's just so big. He walked into the house with me behind him "I'm home, I'll be in my room" he always said when he would come home. I never saw his parents, they were hidden somewhere in the house. Joe and I got up into his room; I sat down on his bed again and laid back. His bed was so comfortable; then again everything could feel comfortable after sitting at school for 6 hours. I closed my eyes "you tired?" Joe spoke; I opened my eyes and looked at him "kinda" - "well, you wanna go for a walk? It might wake you up a little" I shrugged "you do whatever, it's your house, I'm just along for the ride" and he nodded and put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he flung me up into the air, I guess he underestimated his strength, after all he was a football player, I landed right in front of him and kinda crashed into his chest a little, stumbling around trying to regain my balance until I grabbed his shirt and steadied myself. He laughed "got it under control?" and I nodded "so what are we doing?" I asked "we... are going out for ice cream" I smiled and nodded "alright" - "you have a jacket? It's supposed to get a little cooler tonight" I shook my head and he began taking off his football jacket "here, you can wear this, I'll go get another jacket" and I shook my head "no no no, you keep it, its fine really. I don't get cold easily" he looked at me weirdly "it's fine, just take it, I have plenty other jackets" and I shook my head again "you see, when a girl wears a guys football jacket, it kinda symbolizes that they're dating. And were not dating, so instead having to answer stupid gossip and rumor questions I'll just pass. Thank you though" I smiled "I... see your point. Well then let me get you another jacket then, it's the least I can do" I faked a sigh "if you insist" I smiled and he laughed and went into his closet and got another jacket "thank you" I spoke "you're welcome"

We both left his bedroom and headed down the hall "I'm going out" he yelled and left the house, he looked at me funny when he saw me head for the car "uh, yeah, that part I didn't mention. I thought we'd walk to the ice cream store" he spoke, a shocked expression showed up on my face "walk? its almost 2 miles each way" - "exercise is extremely good for you" he said "are you trying to tell me something?" and he stopped "no! I really wasn't. I didn't mean to-" I laughed and shushed him "I'm kidding! you gotta lighten up a little" and he nudged me with his arm which threw me off balance a little "funny" he said "I thought it was" and continued walking. "so, wanna play 20 questions?" he asked me "sure, why not, It'll pass some time" he nodded "alright, what's your favorite color?" he asked "purple, yours?" - "blue" I nodded "favorite kind of food" I asked "Italian" - "same here!" - "no way! It's so good" Joe spoke and I nodded. "hmm... morning or night person?" I asked "morning, definitely" - "meh, I'm a night person" I spoke "well why are you a night person?" - "cause I stay up at awful hours of the day until I eventually pass out from exhaustion" he laughed "well... when you wake up in the morning you can do so many more things! then my the time night time comes around you've already done everything you want to do, so you can go to bed at a usual time" he smiled "well... when you put it that way... nah... I'm still a night person" I smiled and he laughed "alright... ever had your first kiss yet?" he asked "of course, who hasn't?" he smiled "I haven't" I stopped and looked at him "seriously?" - "Nah, I'm just kidding" he smiled and I smacked his arm "smart ass" he smiled and looked over at me "you a virgin?" he spoke "excuse me?" - "sorry, I shouldn't of asked that, just forget I said that" I looked at him "Yes... I am" he looked at me "so you haven't?" - "had sex? No, that's kinda the meaning of being a virgin" he looked at me and nodded "awkward" I spoke out after about 3 minutes of silence "yeah, sorry. That's my fault" I shrugged "It's fine, it would've come up eventually anyways" I spoke "hey look, the ice cream store is right up there!" he smiled. I never thought I would be this happy to get to an ice cream store. This conversation turned awkward really quick. We walked up to the counter "hello, how may I help you?" the worker asked "what kind of ice cream do you want?" Joe asked me "oh, uh... cookies 'n cream please" he nodded '2 cookies 'n cream's please" he told the worker "coming right up". We went and sat down on the chairs I sighed in relief. My feet were killing me. I wasn't wearing the right shoes for this. "you alright?" Joe spoke "yeah, I'm just tired" I responded "2 cookies 'n cream" the worker yelled out "I got them" Joe spoke and went up to the counter, paid, then brought back the ice cream cones and handed one to me "thanks" and he nodded "no problem.

We finished our ice cream and began walking back to Joe's house "we have officially accomplished nothing today" I spoke "not true, we accomplished reducing the ice cream store 2 cones less of cookies 'n cream" he smiled and I laughed "no, I mean on the project. That's why you asked me over in the first place" - "I know, but I thought I'd take you to get some ice cream on this... wonderful day" and right when he said that it started to down pour and I screeched "nice going! you spoke too soon" Joe laughed and started to spin around "come on... it's just a little rain. No harm done" and a crack came from the sky "again, you spoke too soon" I said looking up into the sky to see a bolt of lightning jolt across the sky "I think we should get home, it's dangerous to be out during a thunderstorm" I spoke and Joe nodded "yeah, you're right" he said as we began to walk again, by this time I was completely soaked from the rain. The thunderstorm seemed to get worse as time went on "we should've taken the car, we'd be there and back by now" I groaned "it's just a thunderstorm miley, it'll go away eventually" I nodded and continuined walking. 15 minutes later we were back at his house, we walked into his front door, I was cold and dripping wet, Joe and I went up into his room and he threw me a pair of his pants and a shirt "here, strip off and change into these, I'll dry your clothes" Joe spoke "where's your bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to a door attached to his bedroom, I nodded and walked in, locked the door and began undressing, quickly changing into the clothes Joe lent me, then walked back out again. He took the soaking clothes from me walked out of his bedroom and into the laundry room throwing them in the dryer. When he was out I climbed onto his bed and pulled out my history book, he walked back in "what are you doing?" - "working on the project, we need to get it done" he sighed and nodded "let me get changed first" he spoke and I nodded looking back down at my book. While I wasn't looking Joe took off his shirt then began to unbuckle his belt, I heard the clang of the metal and looked up "Whoa! I don't think so, can't you at least go into your bathroom to get changed?" I asked and he shook his head "nope, just as easy here" - "it may be, but you've got company... in the room" Joe laughed "it's my room, I can run around naked in here if I wanted to" - "please don't" I responded and he laughed "why not? you'd enjoy it" I shook my head "not even in the slightest bit" he tilted his head "then you're a lesbian" he spoke "hell no!" I responded "well you pretty much just said that you wouldn't want to see me naked, which means that you don't like dick, which means you like vag, therefore you're a lesbian" he spoke proudly "I never said I didn't like dick, I just said I didn't want to see YOURS" and Joe pouted "hurtful" he spoke and I shrugged, he smiled at me and I looked at him weirdly, he pulled off his pants and I looked back down at my book not interested in what he was gonna do "Miley" Joe spoke "what?" - "look at me" - "why?" - "cause, I wanna show you something" - "no, you're probably butt naked" - "no, I'm dressed. Come on, just look at me" I sighed and looked up and there Joe was, waving everything around in the air. I covered my eyes "Jesus Christ Joe, put on some fucking pants" I wined and he laughed "mission completed" he spoke and got dressed "you can uncover your eyes now" - "I'd rather not" Joe laughed "Miley, I'm actually dressed this time. I promise" but I still kept my eyes covered until Joe walked over to me and uncovered my eyes for me, I closed my eyes and peeked out of one eye making sure he was dressed before I opened my eyes. Joe looked at me and laughed "you were so embarrassed" - "no, I'm scarred for life now though" - "oh come on, it wasn't that bad" - "it was pretty bad" he laughed and the lights flickered off "great, the world really doesn't want us to finish this project does it?" - "I know I don't" Joe responded and I laughed before a huge crack of thunder sounded outside and I jumped "you afraid of thunderstorms?" Joe asked "y-yeah" I stuttered and he laughed "its fine, come on" he grabbed my hand and led me out of the bedroom and into the living room where his parents were "hey mom, are we supposed to get a hurricane or something?" - "no, just a tropical storm with severe thunderstorms" Denise responded "whose this?" Paul, Joe's dad, asked seeing the shadow of another person "oh, this is Miley, we're working on a project together" - "the... miley?" Denise asked "yeah mom, the miley" Joe responded. I could see Denise get up and come over to me, she pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry sweetie, you know you and your sister are more than welcome here any time" - "Thank you Mrs. J" - "oh, call me Denise" and I nodded knowing she couldn't see it "okay... Um, by the way do you have a landline? I need to call my sister to tell her I'm okay, she's probably freaking out right now" I asked "oh yes of course, it's right around the corner over there. Joe show it to her please?" Denise spoke and I could feel Joe leading me to the phone "there you go" - "thank you" I said before picking up the phone, fingering the numbers and pushing on the correct ones calling my house "hello?" Selena's voice was worried "hey sel, it's me" - "oh god Miles, I'm glad you're okay" - "yeah Sel, I'm fine. I'm over at Joe's, the powers out and it's too dangerous to be driving, so I'm gonna be staying here a little longer. I'll be home later though" - "that's okay, just as long as you're safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too" - "I'm not going anywhere sel. But I've got to go, I love you" - "I love you Miles" I smiled and hung up, "there, I feel much better now" I spoke "Good, now come on, I've got to get some candles" he said and dragged me along with him. He dug through cabinets and found 6 candles and a lighter, we brought them into the living room and placed them on the tables and lit them, lighting up the area a little. Joe and I sat on the couch and just watched the storm for hours on end.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that day

Joe had managed to put his arm around me sometime during the storm, and I managed to snuggle into his chest, oh and did I mention we both fell sleep like that. great. My head rested on his shoulder and my arm was on his chest, his arm was around my neck where his hand rested on my left shoulder and his other arm held onto my hand on his chest. I can't believe I fell asleep like that. I am such an idiot. "miley" Joe whispered in my ear "miley" he continued, his hand rubbing my hand with his thumb. I slowly woke up and looked up at him and realized what I was doing, I leaned off his shoulder and took my hand off his chest and sat up "uhm... sorry about that" I spoke and he sat up next to me "I'm not" he replied I looked over at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back. "well, the storms over, what do you want to do now?" Joe asked "I should probably get home, my sisters probably freaking out" I replied and he nodded "alright, well lets get you your clothes, then I'll drive you back" I nodded and we walked up to his laundry room he handed me my clothes and smiled "thanks" - "you're welcome" he spoke and just stared at me, I looked up at him "go" I laughed "oh right, sorry" he smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I began undressing and putting my own clothes back on, I picked up his shirt and smelled it, it smelled like him, I loved it. I smiled and picked up his pants too and opened the door and he was just standing there, I walked up to him until I was touching him "thank you" I spoke softly he grabbed his clothes away from my chest and smiled, then put a hand on my waist and pulled me into him a little bit. I just stood there staring into his dark brown eyes, hyptmotized, until he began leaning in. He was only centemeters away from my lips when I realized what I was doing and sprang away from him quickly "I'm so sorry" I spoke, my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink when I looked down "uh yeah, me too" Joe responded looking down and scratching the back of his neck "I should get home" I pointed to the door "uh, yeah, lets go" joe led me to the door and to his car. We both got in the car and he began driving me to my house, he pulled up and looked at me "there you go" - "thanks" I spoke and got out of the car walking up my driveway and into my house where my sister sat on the couch, she looked up at me and smiled "hey miles, have a good time?" she asked "uh.. yeah sure" I responded still a little dazed from what just happened, selena looked at me funny "you alright?" she asked, I looked up at her "if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked "yeah, of course, why? whats going on?" - "I almost kissed him" her eyes widened and a huge smile came onto her face "almost? why didn't you?" she asked "I can't! It's wrong, we're from two totally different worlds! And with everything that's happened, the last thing I need is a relationship" I spoke "miles, I'm almost positive you can handle a relationship right now. Thats actually the best thing for you right now, for you to let go a little, let your mind focus on other things for now" she responded "but i dont want to let go sel! I can't let them go, its just too hard" I looked down "It's okay miles, you don't have to right now. But just make sure all of this wont make things awkward between you two, he seems like a really nice guy, Id really hate to see all this go down the toilet cause you two almost kissed. Thats just crazy. Act like it never happened, and if the opportunity comes up again, damnit just kiss him" I laughed and nodded "sure thing sel" I smiled and hugged her "so... how'd it happen?" I smiled and began telling her the story

The next morning

I woke up to my alarm beeping at me, got out of bed, took a shower, then headed off to school. The usual. When I got to school I went up to my friends' table "morning guys" I greeted them all "morning" they all replied back. Joe walked up to me and whispered in my ear from behind "can we just forget what happened yesterday?" he asked, i turned around and looked at him "what happened last night?" I replied and he smiled "perfect, so you want to come over and work on the project a little more tonight? Since the storm kinda stopped us last night" he asked "uh... I can't today. I've got... things to do" I lied, joe looked at me and nodded suspiciously "oooookay" he responded "how about you work on it for a little bit, Ill make it up to you. Promise" I tried "uh... sure, I guess" he responded and walked off. My friends walked up to me after listening to the whole conversation "what happened last night? Victoria asked "nothing" - "then why does he want you to forget it?" chelsea asked "I don't know" - "yes you do" nicole spoke "just tell us!" Debby spoke "I-I can't" - "why not?" chelsea asked "because of the reason he wants ME to forget it, so no one else finds out" I responded "oh my god, you fucked him didnt you?" - "NO!" I quickly responded "foreplay?" - "no" - "wait, did you kiss him" Nicole asked, I stayed silent and looked down "oh my god! you did!" - "Almost! but I backed away" I quickly put in "almost? why didn't you?" I sighed, I already went through all of this with selena "because we werent supposed to! were just partners on a project. none of this was supposed to happen!" I spoke frustrated "what? that doesnt mean-" debby started "I know, that doesn't mean I'm not supposed to, and the next time the opportunity comes up just do it. I know, ive heard it all from sel" they all stayed silent "If anyone finds out I'm coming after all of you, because I KNOW selena wouldn't say anything" - "we won't" they all replied I nodded and walked off to the breakfast line, I can already tell todays gonna be a long day.

At lunch

I was walking out of the school to go get some lunch when joe ran up in front of me "did you tell your friends?" - "what?" I asked surprised "about what happened last night, they've all been eyeing me like they knew" I looked down "I..." I began to speak and looked up at him "no" I said looking to my left "you're lieing" - I looked up at him "no I'm not" - "you looked to your left, which means you're lieing. look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't" I looked up into his eyes "I-I can't" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "what part of forgetting don't you get?" - "well if you hadn't walked up to me in front of all of them and said that, then they wouldn't of asked, which means I wouldn't of told them" - "so you did tell them" I rolled my eyes "I though we already figured this out, yes! I told them. but whats the big deal? I made the first move, so shouldn't it be ME who told YOU to forget all of this?" - "I went the rest of the way, so no" - "what's the deal, why are you so mad about all of this?" - "I didn't want anyone to find out" - why?" - "I don't know" I looked at him suspisiously "there must be a reason why you didnt want anyone to know" - "well theres not okay?" he almost yelled, I just stayed silent "fine, whatever" I spoke and began to walk away he sighed "wait" - "what?" I turned back around almost in tears "I'm sorry. Its just, if my friends found out they would be hounding me non stop" I sniffled "then why the hell are you friends with them?" - "they're cool around me, they're literally the best friends I've ever had, but when it comes to me around girls, they become different" I nodded "I see... different" I turned around letting a tear finally escape my eye "miley" he began "no, it's fine. I understand" I said walking away again "Miley stop, are you crying?" I stopped but didnt turn around "does it matter?" I sniffled and wiped a tear away, I could hear footsteps then I felt his hand on my arm turning me around, I kept my head down "Miley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he began "it's fine, don't worry about it" - "no it's not. I made you cry" he said wiping away one of my tears "shit happens" I spoke pulling away from his hand "I've got to go" - "let me walk you" - "no" I replied quickly "I just want to be alone right now" I said backing away from him, turning around, then walking away letting more tears fall. I walked out onto the bike trail that goes through the woods, once I got far enough away from the school I collapsed onto the ground and sobbed "I miss you so much mom, I really need you right now" I spoke and broke down. 20 minutes later I hadn't moved, all the emotions from my parents death came back to me, then all this shit happens and makes it worse. Depression finally kicked in. I got up off the ground and made my way back to the school knowing lunch was almost over. I walked back into the school my eyes still red and puffy from crying so much, I walked through the cafe with my head down but everyone still stared at me and I ignored them and kept on walking. I got up to my next period classroom before anyone else and just sat down and stared off into space.


	8. Chapter 8

Later after school

I got all my stuff out of my locker and left the school walking down the street to my house, until I heard a loud engine then the same blue camaro pull up to me beside the sidewalk going the same speed I was, the window rolled down "miley, get in" but I just kept walking staring at the pavement in front of my feet "Miley!" I heard again but I still just kept walking staring into space, remembering all the good times me and my parents had, I got jolted out of my day dream when I felt joes hands on my arms, I looked up at him with absolutely no emotion on my face. Joe could tell I was upset cause my eyes were a dark grey instead of a bright ocean blue, he sighed "miley, I said I was sorry" - "and I said it was fine" I shrugged his hands off my arms and walked around him, he grabbed my arm again and I just stopped, but didnt turn around "then what's wrong?" - "it doesn't matter" I spoke getting free from his grasp, walking away again "miley talk to me!" Joe spoke "you really want to know? fine. I actually thought I had a chance. Instead I got turned down like always. I must've been insane to think I actually had a chance. Then all the emotions from my parent's death just came in at full force hitting me like a ton of bricks, I just... I can't handle it" I broke down again and I felt joes arms around me as my knees gave out from under me, being held up my joe. I sobbed into his chest, as everything hit me even harder. "what do you mean had a chance?" I shook my head and pulled away from joe "just forget it" i spoke wiping my tears and trying to get out of his arms "no, you're not getting away again" he said pulling me into his chest so I couldnt get away "now tell me, what do you mean had a chance?" he spoke again "with you!" I almost yelled, he just looked at me "there, now you know, can I go now?" I said putting my hands on his chest trying to push him away from me but I couldn't "will you stop trying to get away? why would you think you didnt have a chance?" he asked "I don't know, cause of what happened last night, and you not wanting anyone to know, you made it pretty clear that you weren't interested" I spoke continuing trying to get away, he pulled me back into his chest "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I really am sorry, about everything" he spoke "it's fine, I've lost my interest anyways, I can't deal with it right now anyways" I spoke and he sighed "I've got to get home" I said trying to get away from him with all the strength I have "let me drive you" joe spoke "no, its fine rea-" - "Miley, just get in the car" I sighed and let him put me into the car, knowing I wouldnt get out of this.

Joe drove me up to my house and I saw selena sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands I got out of the car as joe did the same, and ran up the stairs "sel, whats wrong?" I asked as she handed me a piece of paper, it read '**Eviction notice, you and your family have 24 hours to vacate the premisis, if you do not follow the rules you will face arrest and criminal prosecution**' I sat down on the stairs next to selena and just stared at the piece of paper "what does it say?" joe asked, I handed the paper to him and put my head in my hands and began to cry yet again. My day just seems to get worse and worse. "This... is not good" joe spoke "no shit sherlock" I spoke harshly "you're only 16 miles, they'll take you away!" Selena cried "but... you're only 17, wouldn't you go with me?" I asked "I'm turning 18 in a couple months, you've got 2 years" she cried again "no no, this can't be happening, I can't lose you too! You're all that I have!" I started crying along with her. "I think I've got a way to fix this" Joe spoke out and ran to his car "running away, real helpful Joe" I yelled "I'll be right back!" Joe got in his car and drove away

30 minutes later selena and I were packing all our stuff into boxes when we heard a door slam, I went out onto the porch and saw joe with his dad "whats going on?" I asked "my dad here is a lawyer, we think we can get a way for us to take custody of both of you without adopting you" he smiled "what? no, thats too much to ask of you, we can't intrude" - "I Insist" Paul spoke out I smiled and ran inside to get selena. "sel! Joe's father is taking custody of us! We're fine!" I smiled "thats great! but... I'm gonna try to bunk with a friend that lives right next to him, so you can have him all to yourself" she winked at me but my smile faded "but I thought you wanted us to stick together" I spoke "I do, I'll be living right next door, Miles. This is perfect for you to get to know him a little better, maybe strike up a little relationship" she smiled "I guess, if thats what you want" I responded "oh come on miles, You'll love it, and if you ever need me I'll be next door, not towns apart. Trust me, it'll be okay" she smiled and I smiled too and nodded "alright. I love you sel" - "and I love you miles"

I walked back outside and they were still standing where I left them "oh come on, don't be strangers, come on in" I smiled and they followed me inside "theres not much to look at, we've got most of it packed up "here, how about we help" Joe said walking up to me, I looked at him "it's fine, you don't need to" he put his hand on the small of my back and whispered in my ear "its the least I can do" I got shivers but quickly pushed them away, knowing I can't fall for Joe. I looked up at him and nodded. He started grabbing things and putting them in boxes until he started going for my pantie drawer, I quickly got up and closed it shut before he fully opened it. I leaned against the drawer and smiled at him "I've got this one" he looked at me suspiciously "you hiding something in there?" he smiled and I shook my head "then you wouldnt mind me taking a look" he said reaching for the handle again "no, just don't" he looked at me suspiciously again and whispered in my ear "I'll find out what you're hiding" he smirked at me and left the room. I sighed and opened up the drawer and took out what I didnt want him to see. A "toy" if you get what I mean. I never got around to using it, but I still knew it was there whenever I wanted it. I quickly threw it into the trash before Joe could walk in again. I started packing everything in there into boxes before I got down to the very bottom where I hid a condom, of course I never got around to using that either. But it was mostly there for emergencies. Joe walked back in and I quickly hid it behind my back "what are you hiding?" he asked in an almost mocking tone "nothing" I replied quickly, he walked over to me "is this the thing you didn't want me to see" I shook my head "then let me see" he spoke out "no" I shot back at him. I slowly moved my hand down and slid it into my pants pocket without him noticing, he walked up to me and grabbed both my hands and pulled them in front of me. I kept them both in fists "open" he spoke and I opened both my hands revealing nothing in my hands he looked up at me "fine, you win" he smiled and released my wrists and began helping me pack again. I looked over at him then looked back at the boxes "so, why were you so interested anyways?" I eyed him "I wasn't, I was just playing" he looked back at me and I nodded "sure you were, but deep down inside you actually want to know what I was hiding right?" he shrugged "maybe, maybe not" I laughed "curiosity killed the cat" I spoke and got up taking more boxes out to the living room. We continued packing for hours until we were finally done later that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that night

Joe walked up to me "the trucks all loaded, are you ready to go to your new home" I looked up at him then walked into my house. It looked so sad, everything was gone, the walls were stripped of pictures, everything. I went into my parents room and sat on the unfurnished bed "I'll never forget you, I love and miss you guys so much, we'll meet again. But as for now, I need to move on. Rest in Peace mommy and daddy, forever in my memories" I whispered breaking down on the bed, I felt Joes hand on my back, I looked up at him with tears running down my face "It's gonna be okay" he whispered to me and I nodded "come on, lets go" he spoke and led me out of the house with his arm around me the whole time. I got into the car with him and drove off to my "new" house. When we got there, joe led me into the house and sat me on the couch "want something to drink? Water?" I nodded "sure" he walked off and got me some water, I just sipped it still feeling completely empty inside. Joe looked at me for a second then walked off to his parents "shes depressed out of her mind" he told Denise "I can't say I blame her, we'll do something for her later" - "like what?" - "we'll go bedroom shopping for her, make her room feel more homey so shes comfortable where shes at, unfortunately with whats happened to her, only time will heal her wounds" she replied and joe nodded.

Denise walked up to me "hey sweetie" I smiled up at her "hey" - "it's nice to see you smile" - "yeah, it doesn't happen very often anymore" - "here, let me tell you what, how about we do some bedroom shopping, take your mind off everything" she smiled at me "oh no, it's fine, you've already done enough just taking me in" - "think of it as your housewarming gift" she smiled and I nodded "sure, why not" I got up off the couch and drove off to the store with Denise. She drove to what seemed to be a luxury version of Bed Bath and Beyond, I looked at her "this place is way too expensive" - "I can handle it" she smiled at me and got out of the car. I followed her into the store and she led me to the bedroom section, she pointed out a bed set and I shook my head, that went on for about 40 minutes until she pointed out one and I smiled "perfect" she picked it out and continued on with the shopping, finding things to decorate the room with. Then she continued onto the bathroom. We picked out all kinds of things ranging from hair brushes to make up to shampoos and all the good stuff. It was surprising, I was actually enjoying myself. Once we were done we drove back to the house and began decorating my room. Within 4 hours it was done. I looked at it and smiled. My bedroom was luxurious and I loved it, I've never had a luxurious bedroom before, the bathroom wasn't too far behind. Here, I took a picture for all of you...

this is my bedroom

and this is my bathroom

Perfect right? I smiled and turned to Denise and hugged her "thank you so much!" - "you're welcome, anytime sweetie" she smiled and walked off leaving me to explore my new room

Joe walked in "hmm... so this is your new room ey?" I looked at him and nodded "sure is, I can't thank your mom enough" Joe smiled "thats my mom for ya, she never stops giving" I looked down "neither did mine" there was a silence for a few seconds until I heard "so how comfortable is your new bed?" he ran and plopped down on it and sunk in "memory foam, good stuff" I laughed "I've never had a memory foam bed before, this will be the first time. Your mom insisted on getting it" - "smart woman, cause these beds are the shit" I laughed again and he smiled at me then patted the bed next to him "come join me" I saw where this was heading, to more bonding and flirting, theres no way that was gonna happen. "uh, I actually gotta go check on sel, see how shes doing next door" I ran out of my room "I'll be right back" I told Denise and ran out the door, joe walked into the living room "Joe, what'd you do? you scared her off already" Denise joked and he smiled. I ran over next door and rang the doorbell, and chelsea opened the door "hey miley!" she smiled and I hugged her "hey! is sel here?" - "here I am" she walked up to the door I smiled and hugged her "hey, hows it going over at the Jonas residence?" she asked "awesome, Denise bought me a whole new room, its perfect. You should come check it out" I smiled "maybe later... so dish, has anything happened between you and joe yet?" she winked at me "uh... no, why?" - "cause silly, you live with him now, its gonna be pretty hard to keep away from that" she smiled at me "sel, I'm not gonna hook up with Joe, besides, hes totally out of my league" - "oh hush, if I know you well enough you'll be falling head over heels with that boy in a matter of time" she winked at me "but always wear protection!" she blurted "sel! I'm not gonna have sex with Joe!" - "mhm, Ill hold you to that" she smiled at me "well miles, we've got some unpacking to do, so I'll talk to you later. Bye love" she smiled and closed the door. I ran back to the jonas' house and walked inside to the livingroom and sat with my new family.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on that night Joe and I sat and watched a movie in the theater. Yes, they do have a theater, crazy right? Anyways I sat sideways, sprawled out within 2 or 3 different chairs and joe sat behind me doing the same thing. We were watching an amazing action movie, I just sat there in awe while all the action was happening, while Joe in back of me loved to cheer and yell at the screen. Joy. "Oh come on! I can do better than that!" Joe yelled " Punch him! Goddamnit hit him!" he always seemed like he got louder "Oh yeah! Burn!" he yelled loud "will you shut up?" I yelled back at him "powned!" He yelled louder, I sighed and got off the couch and left the room, Denise was sitting on the couch as I came down the hall, she laughed at me "is he annoying you?" I looked up at her "just a little, but its fine, I need to get to bed anyways" I responded "its only 9, do you always go to bed this early?" she asked "sometimes, but I'm trying to get in the habbit so I can wake up early and go for a jog" - "oh, you jog?" she smiled at me "no, but I'm trying to start" Denise laughed "alright, I'll see you in the morning sweetie. Goodnight" - "night" I responded back and went up to my room. I set my alarm for 5am, enough time to go for a jog and catch a shower before school. I was laying in bed for 20 minutes just thinking, letting my mind wander until I picked up a picture off the end table. It was my family, or what used to be my family. I stared at it, hoping that if I just keep looking at it, it'll bring them back. But that never works. I let a tear escape my eye and put the picture back down on the table "I love you" I whispered and dozed off to sleep.

The alarm beeped at 5 am, I groaned and shut it off, this is gonna take some serious getting used to. I hopped out of bed, put on some shorts and a loose fitting shirt before walking out of my bedroom "what the hell is going on?" joes voice was husky "I'm going for a jog" I said walking down the hallway "at 5am?" he groaned "yup, see you later" I opened the front door and began jogging. 40 minutes later I walked back into the house out of breath and sweaty, joe walked up to me plugging his nose "phew, someones a little stinky" he laughed "thats why I'm gonna take a shower, so if you'll excuse me" I said pushing him aside with my hand walking into my bathroom and taking a shower. I got out 20 minutes later and walked to the kitchen and sat down grabbing myself a bowl of cereal "goodmorning, how was your jog?" Denise asked "exhausting" she nodded "what time did you get up?" - "5am" joe blurted "how do I know? her alarm clock woke me up" he wined "oh, Im sorry joe. How about next time I put it on quiet" I spoke sarcastically and denise chuckled "shes got a point joe, if she needs to get up, shes got to have an alarm clock" - "thank you!" I spoke and smirked at joe. Knowing my teasing irritated him a little. I finished my breakfast and put it in the sink "well, I'm off to school" I said grabbing my backpack "school doesnt start for another 30 minutes!" Joe blurted "I know" - "then wait, I'll give you a ride when I leave" - "no thanks, I'm walking with sel, which is the reason I'm leaving 30 minutes before it even starts" I smiled at him and closed the door "that girl is such an early bird" Joe muttered and continued eating his cereal. I walked up to selena "hey miles, whats new?" - "absolutely nothing" I smiled and began walking with her.

Later on at school

Joe walked up to me when I was at my locker "whats with the teasing?" - "I don't know what you're talking about" I smiled at him "you know, the alarm on quiet thing, the not letting me drive you to school. You know, that stuff" - "first, I already told you, I walked with Sel this morning, second... thats not teasing, if I was teasing you... you'd know it" I smirked at him and walked off. All my friends were watching from down the hall, they all ran up to me "whats going on between you two?" chelsea smiled at me "nothing" - "lies" Debby blurted "I'm serious, theres nothing going on between us, I live with him now. Thats all" - "you live with him?" victoria almost yelled "shhh!" I hushed her "yes, the house got taken, we got an eviction notice. So they took me in. As you already know Chels, sel lives with you" Chelsea nodded "well what was with this morning? You seemed to have a flirty face on" Nicole asked "that wasn't a flirty face, joe asked me what was with me teasing him, but I wasn't, so I told him if I was teasing him, he'd know it" - "he totally likes you!" Victoria smiled at me "that's nice, cause I'm not interested" - "bullshit, I can see it in your eyes, you like him back" Chelsea nudged me "no, I really don't. If I'm gonna live with him I can't even think about a relationship with him" - "who said anything about a relationship?" Debby smiled "yeah, you guys can be friends with benefits" Nicole smiled too "not gonna happen guys. There isn't and never will be anything between me and Joe" I spoke and walked off to my classroom "they're so gonna get together" Victoria smiled "yup" everyone else agreed.

After school

Joe walked up to me "are you gonna let me give you a ride now?" - "what the heck is with you and wanting to give me a ride?" - "I don't know, just thought I'd be nice" I rolled my eyes "fine, if I let you give me a ride, will you shut up about it?" - "probably not" I groaned and began walking towards his car, he smirked and followed me.


	11. Chapter 11

When Joe and I got back to the house I went up to my room and began working on my homework, about an hour later Joe walked into my room "ever heard of knocking?" - "why knock? you're not doing anything anyways" - "I could've been changing" - "but you weren't" joe smirked and I groaned "what do you want?" - "you up to anything tonight?" he asked "besides homework, no. Why?" - "mitch just asked me to go to a party and to invite anyone I wanted, I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to go" I shrugged "maybe, it's not really my scene though" - "who gives a rats ass about scene? It's a party, everyone will be there" I shrugged again "sure, I could use some fun" he nodded "good, be ready at 9" (a/n its friday) I nodded and looked at the clock, it was 3:17, plenty of time. While I waited for the time to get here I opened my history book, there was a paper for the project 'due september 15th' my eyes opened wide "shit, thats monday!" I said to myself "joe!" I yelled but no response, I walked out of my bedroom and searched the whole house until I found him in the games room "Joe, we have to finish the history project" - "yeah yeah, we'll finish it tomorrow" he spoke "Joe! It's due monday! and were nowhere near done" - "miley, chill. It'll get done" I groaned "you're hopeless" I said leaving the room slamming the door behind me, walking back up to my room, working on the history project. "Wow" I thought to myself "this is actually really easy" within 5 hours I got it done. Good, now I don't have to wait for joe's lazy ass to help me on it. I put everything into my backpack and joe walked into my room "why aren't you ready?" - "I was busy" - "Miley, the party starts in 20 minutes" he sounded kinda aggrivated "chill Joe, we'll get there on time" I said mocking him, he rolled his eyes "you just love mocking me don't you?" - "no, you're just too easy to mock" I smiled at him grabbing a dress out of my closet walking to the bathroom, stripping off my shirt in the doorway before closing the door with my foot. Joe just stood there dazed, until he walked over to the door and cracked it a bit. My back was turned towards him, I already had the dress over my bottom half and pulled it up over my chest, putting my arms through the straps and tossing my hair behind me "I can see you there you know" I smirked and turned around "this shower here has an amazing reflection" pointed and joe walked over to me "why do you have to be such a tease?" he said putting his hands on my hips, I leaned up on my tippy toes and acted like I was gonna kiss him, then whispered "because thats just who I am" and smiled before pushing past him going back into my bedroom. I went to my closet and hung up my clothes before I felt Joes arms wrap around my waist pulling his body against mine, he used one hand and moved my hair away from my neck and bent down and lightly kissed my shoulder slowly trailing his way up my neck. Man was that turning me on, but I couldn't let him know that "you know, if you keep teasing me like this, I might just have to do something about it" he whispered the last part in my ear seductivly. I smiled but my insides were screaming "so scared" I whispered sarcastically then turned my head towards him "put your little friend away" I smiled and got out of his grip. He stood there starstruck, that always worked on all the other girls he did that to. I walked back into my bathroom grabbing my mascara, spreading it evenly on my eyelashes before adding a little bit of eyeliner, and lipgloss. I walked back out into my bedroom and Joe was still standing there "its not little by the way" - "well, someones full of themselves" I smiled grabbing my stilettos and putting them on before grabbing my handbag leaving the room "you coming?" I asked turning the corner. Joe ran up beside me "I'll get you back" he whispered and I chuckled "good luck" I smiled before leaving the house getting into his car driving off with him to the party.

I walked up to the house "whose house is this anyways?" I asked "Cody Linley's, hes a douche, but he throws some killer parties" I nodded and walked into the house with Joe, the house was packed with people, the music was blaring, the lights were flashing, and it reeked like alcohol. I looked at joe "you're serious? this is what you go to?" - "mhm, go get a drink, get me one while you're at it" I glared at him "you have two feet" and walked off into the crowd, people were dancing all around, laughing like hyenas, and did I mention they managed to spill some sort of alcohol on me, this is going well. I sat at the bar watching all the people "can I get you something to drink?" the bartender asked "hmm... give me something that tastes good" he smiled and threw together a drink and put a magarita in front of me. I smiled at him "thanks" and took a sip. Damn that was good. I kept sipping it until I got sick of it and downed it all in one mouthful. That gave me one hell of a buzz, I put the glass down in front of me "give me another one" I smiled at the bartender and he threw me another one. I downed that one too, put the glass on the table and got up walking into the crowd hearing a good song. I started dancing until some guy started grinding on me, I looked back and leaned back on him pushing myself into him more moving my hips with his. I put my hands up around his neck from behind me and kept going. I see why Joe goes to these things, they're fun! I turned around to face him and kept griding on him as close as I could get. The room was spinning and I laughed having a great time. One of my friends came up to me "Miley!" Victoria smiled "tori!" I smiled back letting go of the dude and hugging victoria having him walk away "what are you doing here?" I asked "it's a party! of course im gonna be here!" she yelled over the music. "come on" I grabbed her hand "lets get a drink" I smiled dragging her with me to the bar, tripping over myself numerous times. "Miley, I think you've had enough to drink, you fell over about 6 times just trying to get here" - "nonsense! theres always room for more. Give me a your strongest" I said to the bartender "Miley! if anything, have a beer, those arent that strong" - "chillax chica, I can handle it" I smiled and took the martini the bartender gave me. It was pure vodka. I took a sip of that and winced it down. Within a couple minutes I couldn't handle anymore and put it back on the table going back into the crowd "miley!" Victoria yelled my name losing me in the crowd. I started grinding on another random dude until he took my hand leading me upstairs. I was completely unaware of what was happening so I just followed him. He took me into a room and threw me onto a bed, by then I was kind of understand what was going on. He laid ontop of me pinning both my hands above my head with one of his hands, using the other hand to pull my panties down. Oh shit, this isnt good, I thought to myself "no, don't!" I said but he didn't listen. I started wailing my legs in the air trying to get him off of me but it didn't work, I heard him unzip his pants and by then I really started to panic. I started crying and screaming "get off of me!" I screamed "no don't!" I screamed again "get off of me!" I screamed even louder until his hand covered my mouth "shut the fuck up bitch!" he said to me in a cold tone, then in a matter of seconds my night went from bad, to worse. He plunged deep inside of me, taking my virginity, it hurt so bad I screamed out in pain "Ooh, I felt some resistance there, so you're a virgin ey?" he laughed "well... you were" and kept plunging in and out of me with full force. The pain getting worse and worse as time went on. I was still kicking and screaming, but no one could hear me "JOE!" I yelled hoping he would hear me "JOE!" I yelled again.

Downstairs Victoria went up to Joe "Joe, I think you've got to take miley home, shes had way too much to drink" - "She'll be fine" he said until one of joes other friends ran up to him "Dude! Cody took Miley upstairs!" he said and Joe's eyes went wide as he ran through the crowd and up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe kicked in numerous doors finding random people having sex in the beds, then he kicked open the door I was in. I was still laying there crying and screaming for him to get off of me. Joe grabbed Cody by the back of the shirt and yanked him off of me "she said get the fuck off of her" and sucker punched him in the face dropping Cody where he was. I was in too much pain to move so joe picked me up with the sheets to cover me up and brought me downstairs and out of the building, I was holding onto him for dear life still hystarically crying, he put me down into the car and sped to the hospital, he picked me up and brought me inside. A nurse ran up to us "what happened?" she asked worried "she was raped, I caught it before it could get any worse. Another nurse brought a gurney over and Joe laid me on it, they brought me out back and started doing tests, they put my legs up onto little posts and spread me open down there, once I felt something going on down there I started freaking out "please dont!" I cried "shhh" a nurse hushed me "you're okay now sweetie, we're just doing some tests" she spoke, I looked at her and nodded. When I was out back doing tests Joe called his mom "you need to come to the hospital now" Joe spoke into his phone "Joseph, what's going on?" - "mom please, I'll answer your questions when you get here. Just hurry up!" he hung up and in a matter of minutes Denise was there "alright Joseph I'm here, whats going on?" he looked at her "Miley was raped, I brought her to a party, she drank too much, and cody raped her" she looked at joe worried "Jesus Joe! you're supposed to take care of her! Not bring her to a party!" she almost yelled "I know mom, I'm sorry, but it all happened within an hour. I didn't know cody would do something like that" - "well he did, and I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" she looked at him with fury in her eyes, and joe looked down. The nurse came out "Miley Cyrus?" Joe looked up and walke over "is she okay?" - "she'll be fine, shes a little shooken up. We took some tests, it looks like the guy who raped her ejaculated into her, so we should get a positive ID, shes all cleaned up. The sperm wasn't in her long enough to fertalize an egg. So she'll be fine" Joe sighed "thank you so much doctor" Denise spoke "can we go see her?" she asked "after something critical like this, it's best for them to be left alone, let them regain their thoughts and calm down a little. She'll be able to leave tomorrow, but as for now, you two should go home and get some rest. I'll call you when shes ready" Denise nodded and brought Joe out the door.

"This is gonna be a long night" Joe thought as he laid in his bed. "This is all my fault" he thought again "if I didn't bring her to the stupid party, she'd still be here, completely safe. Fuck! What have I done?" he tossed and turned not able to fall asleep. He got out of bed and went into my room and sat on my bed "I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" he grabbed my favorite teddy bear and frowned at it. "I'm such a fucking idiot" he said putting the bear down on the bed and leaving, going back to his room. He tried to fall asleep but it just didnt work, so he stayed up all night, reliving the moment, my cries for help, how tight I held onto him. "poor girls gonna be petrified for the rest of her life" he thought and just stared at the ceiling until morning. He walked out into the kitchen when his mother was already sitting "you look terrible, did you get any sleep last night?" she asked and joe shook his head "I couldn't stop replaying the night in my head. worst of all I kept hearing her cry" he put his head in his hands "shes had such a hard life, and I just made it worse!" he pulled on his hair "it's gonna be okay joe, shes gonna be fine" - "no shes not mom! shes gonna be scarred for life! And it'll be my fault! I'm such a fucking idiot!" he said hitting himself in the head "Joe stop, yeah, what happened last night is a terrible moment for her, but time heals all wounds. She'll start forgetting it eventually. It could be weeks, months, maybe even years. But she will eventually let go of the past. so don't worry. everything will be fine" Joe looked up at her and sighed "i hope so"

later on at noon I was still at the hospital, the nurse came in "hey Miley, are you ready to go home?" she asked and I nodded without saying anything "okay, I'll go call the Jonas' and they'll come pick you up" I nodded and waited. The nurse came back in and handed me my clothes "here's your clothes, you can get changed and they'll be here in 5 minutes. I nodded and started dressing myself. 5 minutes later Denise walked into my room, I looked up at her and she walked over and hugged me, i held onto her tight as I cried into her shoulder "I'm so sorry sweetie, you'll be safe with us now. No ones gonna hurt you again" I sniffled and nodded. I got off the bed and walked out to the car with her, she put me in the backseat with Joe, Paul was in the front seat with Denise, Joe looked over at me "you alright?" I didn't respond and just looked out the window. When we got back to the house they brought me into my room and laid me on the bed "is there anything we can get you?" Denise asked "Selena, I want selena" I cried out for her "I'll go get her" Joe said walking next door. Chelsea answered the door "it selena in?" Joe asked "yeah, I'm here, whats up?" she walked up to the door "miley wants you" - "is she alright?" she asked and joe looked down "she uh... she got raped last night at a party. shes back home but shes calling for you" Selenas eyes went wide as she ran to the Jonas house "where is she?" she asked panicked and Paul pointed to a room at the end of the hall. She ran into my room, I was curled up in a ball and Denise was sitting on the bed rubbing my back as she walked over to me. I sat up and hugged selena as I broke down in her arms "I'll leave you two alone" Denise said getting up, leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Joe started walking towards my room "leave her alone Joseph" and joe turned around going back to his room.

Selena stayed with me until I stopped crying, she was sitting on the bed and I had my head on her lap. she kept playing with my hair, she knew thats what calmed me down, within minutes I fell asleep on her, its the most sleep I've got since the incident. Selena stayed with me past 9, I wasn't waking up, so she lifted up my head and put it on a pillow and left the room closing the door quietly. The whole family was out sitting on the couch waiting for some news "shes asleep, please try not to wake her, shes pretty panicked as it is. She needs her sleep" and everyone nodded "alright, if you need anything you know where I am" she said leaving the house going back to Chelseas.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in a dead sleep from the beginning, I slept past midnight. The whole family went to bed already. The whole time I slept peacefully, until now. I started getting flashbacks from when Cody raped me, more vivid than before. I could still feel him taking my virginity, it hurt just as bad as it did when it first happened. I started tossing and turning and mumbling things in my sleep until I let out a ear piercing scream. Joe ran into my room followed by Denise and Paul, Joe grabbed ahold of me and held me until I woke up crying "shhh" he whispered in my ear while rubbing my back, Denise and Paul just stood in the doorway "It's alright, I've got her. You guys can go back to bed" Joe said to them and they left the room going back to bed. Joe laid me down on the bed and put the covers over me again, I turned to my side as Joe sat up in my bed behind me, I flinched when he touched my arm, but quickly relaxed when he started rubbing my arm, I grabbed his hand and pulled it over me making him lay down behind me, spooning me. I turned around facing his chest and snuggled into him putting one of my legs inbetween both of his legs. He pulled me close as I drew little patters in his chest "thank you" I whispered to him "for what?" - "everything, saving me from him, for this" he sighed "I'm sorry Miley, if I hadn't brought you there none of this would've happened" I sighed "you can't change what happened Joe, you can only accept it" he pulled me closer "Just... I'm sorry. I want you to know that" I snuggled into him more "I know, I forgive you" I said and turned my head listening to his heardbeat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and Joe wasn't there, I got sad for a second then shot it away. I got out of bed and went out into the livingroom seeing everyone sitting there, they all looked at me as I went and sat on one of the recliners and snuggled into myself "goodmorning, how are you feeling?" Denise asked "better" I lied, I still felt like crap, but I didn't want them to worry anymore. The doorbell rang and Denise got up and opened it "Hello Miss. Is Miley Cyrus here?" I heard my name and got up "yeah, I'm here. who are you?" - "I'm sargant paxton, I'm here to ask you a few questions about the incident you were involved in a couple days ago" I nodded and let him in and went and sat down on the couch "Can we discuss this somewhere more private?" - "These people are my family now, they deserve to know the truth, so here is fine" he nodded and sat down on a couch in front of me "so, Miss Cyrus, can you tell me the features of the guy who raped you?" I nodded "he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but thats all I got out of him" the officer nodded "how tall do you think he was?" - "5'10" maybe?" the officer nodded again "were you intoxicated during the incident?" I looked at Denise and she nodded "yes" - "do you remember what you drank?" - "Um... 2 magaritas and about half of a martini" he nodded "did he use a condom?" he asked "I don't know! I was about to get raped by a guy I didn't even know! I'm pretty sure a condom was the least of my worries at the time" he nodded "no, he didn't" Denise spoke up "excuse me?" he asked "he didn't wear a condom" - "were you there too?" he asked "no, but I was at the hospital when the doctor said they collected dna from her, and said he had ejaculated into her" I looked at Denise then at the cop "his name is Cody Linley" Joe spoke "do you know him?" - "yes sir, he's the one who threw the party. And the dude who raped Miley. I know because I pulled him off of her and punched him" - "so, you were there too?" - "yes sir, I'm the one who brought her there. I regret it from the beginning" I gave Joe a 'shut up' look and he shook his head at me "if I showed you a picture could you positively ID him?" - "yes sir" Joe agreed. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Joe "That's him" he said "wait, let me see the picture" - "are you sure about that miss?" - "miley-" Joe began "stop, I'm sure, just let me see the picture" he handed me the picture and studied it. He had the bright blue eyes and blonde hair, I nodded "yeah, thats him" I handed him the picture. Then suddenly the door opened "hey you bastard, let go of me" a guy said "is this the boy?" another officer asked bringing him in, he had a black eye from where Joe punched him a couple days ago, I jumped and ran over to the couch next to Joe. He put his arm in front of me protectively "get him out of here!" Joe yelled I practically hid behind joe on the couch, the officer nodded to the other signaling that he could leave "wait" Joe spoke and got off the couch. I grabbed him "joe don't!" - "shh, I'll be right back" he said walking over to Cody punching him as hard as he could on the other side of the face "there, now you have matching eyes you bastard" I smiled and chuckled as Joe walked back over to me. "thank you for your time Miss, he is in custody now, so he will not bother you anymore" I nodded "thank you" - "youre welcome" he responded walking out the door.

I sighed, I actually thought this would relieve some of my stress, but in all honesty, it didn't. I could never take back the fact that I am no longer a virgin, I always wanted my first time to be special, but this was nowhere near special, it was petrifying. Being raped isn't my idea of special. "You hungry?" Denise asked and I shrugged "kinda" - "want some pancakes?" I shook my head "I'm just gonna go back to bed" I sighed getting up off the couch and going to my bedroom closing the door behind me. I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over me, it was hot as hell in my room, but it's the closest thing I had to feeling safe. Joe walked into my room, I looked over at him "go away" he sighed and walked over to my side of the bed and kneeled down to eye level with me "what's up Miley? They've got Cody, I thought you would be happy" - "happy? yeah they've got him, but so what? that can't take back the fact that he raped me!" I almost yelled "I know but-" he started "no Joe, you don't know what it feels like, you have absolutely no idea the amount of pain I went through. I wanted my first time to be special, being raped in a dark room at a party by a guy I don't even know isn't exactly what i concider special" he reached up to brush some hair out of my face but I slapped his hand away "don't touch me. just get out" he sighed and got up and left my room. I snuggled into my blankets and tried to forget the world.

"she's still taking it hard" Joe walked out to his parents "it's gonna take some time Joe, just because they caught him doesnt mean everythings okay again" Denise put in and he nodded "I know, I just wish there was a way to make her happy again" - "only time Joe... only time" he sighed and sat down at the table and began eating his leftover pancakes


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up later that day, I looked at the clock 3:17 P.M. Damn, I slept a lot today, but can you blame me? I got out of bed and put a sweater on, going into the bathroom to fix my hair real quick before I opened my door walking out to the livingroom. Joe was sitting on the couch, shifting through channels when he looked up at me, then turned back to the tv not saying a word. I can't say I blame him, I was so rude to him earlier, he's probably afraid to say anything because I might freak again. After I saw him turn back to the tv, not saying anything I sighed and walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him and looked at him for a few seconds, finally realizing he's not gonna strike the conversation "I'm sorry" I finally spoke "what?" Joe replied in an almost surprised voice "I'm sorry" I repeated "I was such a bitch to you in the bedroom, you don't deserve that. You were the one who saved me from Cody" I saw him tense up, his jaws clench, and his hands turning to fists at the sound of his name. I put my hand ontop of his "if anything, I should be thanking you, not kicking you out of my room" he relaxed a little when I touched him "so, I'm truly sorry" he looked at me "I should've just left you alone, I could tell you were upset when you went to your room, but I had the thought in my head that you needed to be comforted, so I followed you, but I should've just left you alone" I shook my head "no, I appreciate the fact that you were there to comfort me, I do, it's just..." I sighed "I am happy Cody is in custody, but after everything, it might take me a while to get back to my normal self" Joe nodded "I understand that, you've been through hell and back through these past few months, I'm surprised you're coping as well as you are, if that was me I would be a broken down pile of waste in the corner, so don't feel the need to be strong for anyone. You can let your guard down, you can break down every day and every night and I'll always be here, whenever you need me" I smiled "thank you Joe. I really needed to hear that" - "any time Miley" I smiled at him and heard my stomach grumble "you hungry?" Joe asked and I nodded "there's left over pancakes in the fidge", I got up and took them out of the fridge before stuffing my face

Later that day I walked down the hallway grabbing my jacket and putting on a cozy pair of shoes "where are you going?" Joe asked "out" - "It's getting dark Miley" - "I can handle it Joe" I said closing the door behind me, It wasn't long until I heard the door shut again "Miley, after everything that just happened, I don't think you should walk out in the dark by yourself" - "trust me Joe, I'll be fine" he sighed "just let me walk with you, please?" - "I really want to be alone right now" - "I'll keep my distance, you won't even know I'm here. I just need to know that you'll be safe" I sighed "fine, but don't let me hear you" - "promise" Joe said as he slowed his walking to let me get ahead of him. Even though it felt nice to walk in the cool air, it still felt awkward 'cause I knew Joe was following me, watching every move I make. I turned a corner and continued on and on until I make a huge circle around my block. It wasn't a very long walk, just enough for me to clear my mind, well, and the cool air relaxes me. I turned back onto our street and walked into the house again taking off my jacket and shoes walking into my bedroom to change, coming back out laying down on the couch. Joe plopped down on the other side of the couch letting out an exhausting sigh, I chuckled to myself finding it funny how easily he gets exhausted, concidering I run almost 2 miles every morning. I flipped through the tv channels until I threw the remote on the couch, finding myself slowing dozing off to sleep. I can't even imagine how I could be tired since I slept almost 12 hours last night, but I was, and it wasn't very long until I was out cold on the couch. I felt arms going around me then I felt weightless, I slowly opened my eyes to see that Joe was carrying me, and surprisingly I felt safe in his arms, something I haven't felt in a long time. Then the feeling went from his firm arms to a soft surface, my bed. Joe laid me down pulling the covers over me "goodnight Miley" he whispered and turned around, I caught his arm before he could get any distance "please" I mumbled "stay with me" I felt the urge to feel his arms around me again, to feel safe, he turned around again kneeling down in front of me "of course, but I've got to go change, I'll be back in a few minutes" I nodded and closed my eyes relaxing into my own bed, then I felt the bed shift behind me letting me know Joe had laid down, then the comfort I so desperately wanted finally came, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, his warm breath on the back of my neck, then I relaxed completely, knowing I won't be sleeping alone tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up with my head on Joe's chest along with my arm around his torso, my head going up and down with every breath he took, he was fast asleep. I looked up at him for a moment before slowly lifting my head and releasing my grip around his torso, and getting off the bed, trying my hardest to not wake him. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and laughed at my reflection. I always looked like hell when I woke up every morning. I turned around going to my shower, slowly turning the knob to hot before I went and closed my door, and locking it, I know how Joe can be. Always snooping around. Before I even got completely undressed my mirror was fogged up, I loved my showers hot. I hopped in and began washing.

30 minutes later I got out of the shower drying off and redressing. I went over to the mirror wiping the fog away with my towel then grabbed my brush and began brusing out the little knots, all done. I smiled at my reflection and opened my bathroom door noticing the tv was on, I walked out and saw Joe, sitting up in my bed, watching tv. "I didn't wake you did I?" he shook his head "I was awake before you, but I didn't dare to move, I knew you needed your sleep" I smiled at him "that's really thoughtful" I said climbing into bed again "yeah, well don't get used to it" I chuckled and rolled my eyes "I knew it wouldn't last for long" we both smiled at eachother "well!" I broke the silence "I'm hungry" I said getting off the bed going into the kitchen "someone's in a better mood" Joe replied following me. I opened up the fridge to look for something to eat as Joe did the same, I turned around not finding anything and slamming into Joe who was right behind me "woah, why were you standing right behind me?" I asked almost rudely "I wasn't standing behind you, I was peering over you into the fridge" I rolled my eyes "mhm" I mumbled not believing him. "I'm going out for breakfast, you want anything?" - "sure, how about.." and he started rambling off a bunch of different things "woah woah, I can't remember all that, write it down or something" Joe sighed "how about I just go with you" - "fine" I mumbled

We went to the grocery store and began picking up numerous items, half of it was junk food that Joe was wanting, but then the other half was actual supplies. Joe led me to an aisle and took some regular condoms off the shelf "Joe, we're here for groceries, not to fuffil your fantacies" he looked at me "they're not for me" I looked at him strangely "okay? then who would they be for?" - "for you" my eyes widened "what?" he sighed "Miley, you're not a virgin anymore, I know the first wasn't the way you wanted it to be. But the second will be, and I know that if someone got you pregnant, my mom would hound me about being a good influence for you. And well, it's easier me getting it for you than my mother, that would just be awkward" I chuckled "and this isn't awkard?" he shrugged "let's go"

I didn't say anything the whole ride home, not because I was angry, not at all, it was because I was replaying that moment in the store, smiling on the inside, he really cares. I can't believe he actually bought the condoms, the cashier looked at us, not weirdly, but almost romantically. Like we were sleeping together, which isn't the case at all! I laughed to myself, finding this whole thing hilarious.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night I walked out of my room and into the livingroom, Denise and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie, they turned to me "where's Joe?" - "his room, why? is everything alright?" I nodded "everything's fine" and walked to Joe's room, I knocked on his door "yeah" he said, that was his way of saying come in. I opened the door and walked in "hey" I mumbled "hi, what's up?" I closed the door behind me "I just want to thank you for what you did today, it was really nice of you" he sat up on his bed "what do you mean?" - "you seem like you actually cared, that my second time is special, and safe" he shrugged and got off of his bed walking towards me "it's the least I could do" I smiled and walked towards him "well, I wanted to thank you" he nodded "you're welcome" I shook my head "no, I mean, I wanted to thank you" he looked at me strangely, I smiled and walked closer to him loosely grabbing his shirt pulling him towards me, slowly trailing my hands up his chest and to his neck, by then he caught on to my plan and put his hands on my hips, I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, the other playing with the collar of his shirt. He pulled one arm around my waist, taking the other hand under my chin lifting my face up "I see" he smiled and leaned down just centimeters from my face "you're not gonna pull away again are you?" he asked "no" I whispered pulling him the rest of the way down connecting our lips. I smiled into the kiss, he pulled me in closer to him backing me up until I could feel the cold hard wall against my back, he pushed his body against mine deepending the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and deepened it even more, I could feel his mouth slightly opening, I pulled away needing some air. He kissed down my neck and I breathed out heavily "Joe, that's enough" he pulled away from my neck and leaned his forehead against mine "don't get carried away" I continued.

I walked out of his room and into mine, a nice cold shower is what I really need at the moment. I dont doubt Joe's doing the same. I didn't expect it to be that intense, but I wouldn't take it back for anything. I need to tell Selena! I thought to myself, after I got out of the shower I got dressed and walked into the livingroom grabbing my jacket and putting my shoes on "where are you going?" Denise asked "I'm going over to visit Selena, I'll be back" I smiled and left the house and ran over to Chelsea's house, knocking on the door, Chelsea answered the door "Selena!" she called her over "hey Miles, what's up?" I smiled "I kissed him" - "what? no way! how was it?" she smiled at me "amazing! he has the softest lips, he really knows what he's doing. It was perfect" she smiled at me "aww! That's adorable" I giggled "yeaaaaaah" I sat there and told her the whole story from the very beginning.

I walked back into the house later and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I turned around and jumped "Jesus, you scared me" - "sorry sweatheart" Denise spoke leaning against the wall "it's fine, what's up?" - "so you and my son ey?" I looked at her "what?" - "how was it?" I stared at her "I don't know what you're talking about" - "oh come on Miley" I sighed "how'd you know?" - "I know that look, the gleam in your eyes, the pink cheeks, and don't forget the swollen lips, you shoud have 'I just got kissed' written on your forehead" I looked down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen-" Denise interrupted me "sweatheart, you're fine, I've got no problem with it" she smiled "now tell me, how was it?" I giggled "amazing, he definitely knows what he's doing" Denise smiled "I'm happy for you sweatheart" she walked over to me and hugged me "but if it goes any further, I might have to draw the line" I shook my head "oh, we're not" I started "good, but if you did, I'm glad it's with my son. I have him tested every year, he's clean, and I'd kill him if he ever got someone pregnant and leave them" I nodded "alright, well, this is really awkward, I think I'm gonna go to bed" she chuckled "okay, goodnight sweetheart, sleep well" I nodded and walked off to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

I turned around on the way to my room to see if I could see denise, more importantly, if she could see me. After not seeing her I quickly switched sides of the hallway and walked into Joe's room, he was laying sprawled out on his bed, breathing deeply and heavily, showing that he was asleep. I walked over to his side of the bed and leaned down, eye level to him "Joe" I whispered "Joe" I whispered again, the third time I started poking him in the gut "Jooooooooe" I said dragging out the O in his name. He jumped and snorted before letting out a little groan "what?" he said in more of a wining tone "wake up" I whispered and he turned his head towards me barely keeping his eyes open "what do you want miley?" I shrugged "just wanted to say hi" I smirked and he groaned turning his head away from me. "I'm kidding" I chuckled but got no response back from Joe "what'd you fall asleep again?" but still no response.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly crawled onto it and over to Joe, his eyes were closed again and he was still breathing slowly but not slow enough to resemble him being asleep. "Wake up Joe" he groaned again and I smiled knowing exactly what to do, I leaned closer to him and slowly connected my lips to his, at first his lips were unresponsive, but then he started moving his lips in unison with mine, he deepened the kiss and rolled ontop of me pressing his hips against mine and into the bed. I pulled away "that woke you up fast" I chuckled "I don't mess around" he spoke placing little kisses up and down my neck "mmm, Joe, don't do that, you know what it does to me" - "yeah, I do, which is exactly why I'm doing it" he said against my neck, quickly continuing what he was doing.

I let out a little sigh of pleasure and tried to lift his head from my neck but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed while trailing his lips up my neck finding my sweet spot and sucking on it "dammit Joe" I almost moaned and he pressed his hips a little more against mine. He was beginning to get a hard on, it would only get worse as time went on, I needed to end this, now. I leaned my head back still feeling really good, but it was only part of the plan to get Joe off of me. As my head was back I let out a little fake moan, along with his name and more, "oh Joe, that's enough" I fake moaned, he grunted against my neck and continued "Joe, please" he sighed and stopped what he was doing and leaned his head against my shoulder, releasing my wrists from his hands. He sat there for a minute before lifting himself up and plopping himself down onto the other side of the bed.

I looked at him and he was looking at the ceiling, the look on his face was almost a mad expression "Joe, look at me" I demanded but he didn't move an inch "Joe, look at me" I repeated this time grabbing his face turning it towards me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of led you on like that, I didn't mean for it to get this far. It always seems like it does, one kiss almost seems to lead to massive foreplay, and I'm afraid of what's next. I don't want to regret doing anything, not only for my sake, but for yours too. You see where I'm getting at? Well, what I'm trying to say is, you would know when to stop right? I know you have a hard time once you're into it, but, please just tell me you know when to stop, I don't want to be forced again" he looked at me with sad eyes and turned his body towards me "Miley, I would never force you, I would never do anything to hurt you, you've been through enough to be hurt again. So yes, I would know when to pull away, it would take some serious willpower, But I can do it" I nodded "that's all I needed to hear" he sighed and rolled onto his back again and I got out of his bed "thank you Joe, goodnight" - "wait, come here" I walked over to him and he sat up placing one hand on my cheek, gently kissing me "goodnight" he whispered. I smiled and nodded going back to my room happy as a clam.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up and smiled from the events of the night before, until he walked into my room a little while later, locking the door without me noticing. He walked over to me and into my bed next to me "you look terrible, did you get any sleep after I left?" he shook his head "you know how hard it is to sleep with a hard on? Nearly impossible" I giggled "I'm sorry Joe" he nodded "well, since you're awake, you should help me get it down" my smile faded "why can't you do that yourself?" he rolled ontop of me "because it doesn't feel as good as when someone else does it" I shook my head "I thought we already discussed this last night, please don't make me" he hushed me "Miley, I'm not talking about sex, not at all, I'm talking about a hand job" my eyes widened "I'm not touching your dick Joe" he leaned down to my lips "pleaseeee" he mumbled against them then kissed me "mmm, do I have to?" he nodded "yes" he mumbled against my lips once again before connecting them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He grabbed one of my hands from around his neck and led it down into his pants, I jerked my hand away "nu-uh, if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it my way" I mumbled against his lips and smirked as he groaned "go lock the door" I mumbled again "already did" he smirked and I rolled my eyes then he connected our lips again.

I played with the little hairs on the back of his neck, I could tell he liked it cause I could feel his member twitch against me. I could feel Joe's tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance, I obeyed and opened my mouth letting his tongue explore mine. I could tell Joe was getting impatient cause he was pressing his member harder up against me, practically humping me, so I decided to give him what he wanted. I trailed my hands down his chest and to his pajama bottoms, untieing them, playing with the elastic around them just to tease him a little bit, snap, snap, snap I kept fiddling with the elastic before I held them open with one hand and stuck my other one inside. He wasn't wearing any boxers under them, I'll definitely mention that to him later. I slowly trailed my hand down until I wrapped my small hand around his pulsing member. He groaned as I made contact with it, and slowly started to rub back and forth giving him a hand job. He groaned loudly and pulled away from my lips "lock your elbow" - "what?" - "just do it" he continued and I locked my elbow, I didn't understand until he started thrusting in and out of my hand "tighter" he demanded and I loosened my grip just to tease him "Miley!" he wined and I giggled then tightened my grip around his still pulsing member. Within minutes I could hear Joe let out a heavy groan then felt a warm sensation on my hand, I let go of his member "disgusting" I complained and took my hand out from his pants and wiped the cum off my hand onto his shirt. "Ick, now I'm gonna have to burn this shirt" - "yeah well, never make me do that again" I wined and squirmed my way out from under him "oh, and it's gross to not wear boxers under your pajamas" I smiled and lightly pecked his lips, going into my bathroom, closing the door and taking a shower.


	19. Chapter 19

Of course Joe didn't take a closed door as don't disturb, he slowly cracked the door open to see if I was in the shower, which I was, then made it obvious that he was coming in, then slammed the door shut, I looked over through the glass on the shower and saw the outline of a figure in my bathroom with me, then I heard the sound of water hitting water and him wisteling "really Joe?" he chuckled "I had to pee! You can't pee with a hard on, and I had one all night, imagine how badly you gotta go after that" I groaned "and you couldn't walk over to your room and do that?" he shook his head "nope, I really had to go" I sighed "well, you've got to go, I'm done" he quickly budded in "well I'm not" he said while still peeing and whisteling "come on Joe, I don't want to sit in here and wait for you to finish taking a leak" he turned his head towards my direction "no one said you had to stay in there, feel free to come out, I don't mind" I scoffed "you're disgusting, that's not gonna happen" he chuckled and finished, zipping up his fly and flushing the toilet "there I'm done" - "good, now get out" - "hmm... I dunno, I think I might just stay here, and wait for that steam to clear" I could practically hear him smirking "Jesus Joe, pass me my towel then" and he walked over grabbing my towel and bringing it over me, I reached my hand out the shower door for him to pass it to me "can I get a kiss after?" he smiled "fine!" I groaned "just give it to me" and with that he passed me my towel.

I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my petite tan body then stepped out of the shower, where Joe stood watching me impatiently, I sighed and waved my hand in front of me "come here" I motionted and he walked towards me, just inches away, I leaned up slowly "mmm, nah" I smirked and pushed past him going to my bedroom to get dressed. I was fiddling in my closet trying to find something to wear when Joe wrapped his arms tightly around my waist "that wasn't very nice" he whispered in my ear "I'm not a nice person" I shot back "I can see that" he whispered again slowly running one hand up and down my right arm "stop it" I pushed his hand away, but that didn't stop him, not at all. He moved his hand down and started running it up and down my leg "Joe seriously, stop" I said pushing his hand away once again "don't like that?" he whispered yet again into my ear and leaned down sucking on my sweet spot, I knew what he was trying to do, but I couldn't get the strength to pull away, it felt so damn good. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and let out a tiny moan, he brought his hand up and grabbed the towel and slowly untucked it from around my chest, I became aware of what was going on for a split second, long enough for me to grab the end of the towel and hold it against my body, my whole back end was bare against his chest, which gave him a huge advantage

He smirked as he saw me hold the towel against my front half, he unwrapped one arm from around my body and glided his hand up and down the curves of my body "you've got a perfect figure" he whispered into my ear, I didn't respond, I didn't want to say or do anything to make him want to do more. He slid his hand under the towel and on my stomach, slowly trailing up. I grabbed his wrist and took it out from the towel and reached behind me and grabbed the towel, rewrapping it around my body before turning around "why do you always seem to get that far? I suck at saying no!" I groaned to myself, pretty well pissed at myself for letting myself get into a situation like that and not being able to say no "I don't mind" he smirked "of course you don't" I mumbled to myself "you've got to go, I need to get dressed, then I'm going out to breakfast with Sel" he nodded "fine, but I'll be back" I giggled "hasta lavista baby" I said making fun of his expression, he glared at me then left my room. I grabbed my purple american eagle shirt along with some Aeropostale skinny jeans, added some jewlery, did my eye makeup, and put my hair up in a cute pony tail then grabbed some flats and slipped them on leaving the house soon after to meet up with Sel to go to Plum's Cafe.


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Joe came walking out and into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist, his hair was still soaking, and his back was still alittle damp, showing that he had just got out of the shower. I looked over at his direction "really Joe, can you be any more obvious?" I sighed and he turned around looking at me "don't like it, don't look" he pointed at me before turning back around rummaging through the refrigerator "it's kinda hard not to notice when you make it obvious that you want me to see it" - "I'm not doing anything to make you notice, I'm just coming out to get a snack" I nodded "mhm, in a towel? You couldn't of gotten dressed first?" he shook his head "I was hungry now" I sighed "it takes 5 minutes to get dressed Joe" - "I could've came out naked if that's what you'd prefer" I shook my head "what I prefer is you coming out dressed instead of half naked" he turned to me "oh, don't act like you don't like it" I rolled my eyes "it's not an act bud, now can you please go get dressed?" he rolled his eyes "sure, but first" he smirked walking in front of my view at the tv and quickly stripped off his towel, revealing everything, my eyes widened then I covered them with my hands "Jesus Joe, that's the second time you've done that to me!" he chuckled "gets ya every time" he said then wrapped the towel around his waist again wisteling as he walked off to his room.

He came back out 5 minutes later in some flannel pajamas and fell backwards onto the couch, having his head land on my lap, I jumped, getting startled by him then looked down at him. He had the most adorable smile on his face, there's no way I could stay mad at that, I smiled back at him and started playing with his hair, first twisting little curls around my finger to making spikes all over, then giving him a mohawk. I giggled "it fits you" he smirked "does it?" I nodded my head and pulled my phone out of my pocket taking a picture of him and turning the screen towards him letting him see, he curled his lip into almost a disgusted face "you think this fits me?" I giggled "no, not at all" he nodded "good, cause I hate it" I giggled and messed up his hair again. "you should delete that picture" he looked up at me "hmm, nah, I think I might put it on facebook" his eyes got wide "no, don't!" I giggled and started playing around with my phone making him think I was putting it on facebook "send to... facebook" I was talking to myself, he quickly reached for my phone but I held it away from him, he started to practically climb on top of me but I turned around on my stomach on the couch to crawl away but he of course grapped my legs and pulled me back to him "aaaaaand.. send" I said right when he laid his body on top of mine, pinning me to the couch, grabbing the phone "no, tell me you didn't just send that" I giggled and attempted to turn and look at him "I didn't" he growled teasingly and threw my phone on the other side of the couch "let me tell you one thing, payback is a bitch" I giggled "who's this payback chick? I've heard she's a bitch, I can't imagine why, she sounds ugly" he laughed and completely lost his motive to act tough, I laughed along with him until he leaned off of me, helping me up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I scooted a little closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, he turned his head and kissed my forehead, I smiled to myself, loving the way my life has turned out.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright guys, so first of all I want to say, I know I haven't posted a story that has school in it, I don't like the whole school thing, absolutely nothing happens during school, everything happens after school. I actually kinda forgot about the school thing, but either way, I'll put it back into the story, but I probably won't go into details of what happens during school. I'll just do 'after school' type thing. School is boring, I hate it in real life, no way I'm gonna like it in a story :P

The next day after school

I sat on my bed in my bedroom doing history homework, I absolutely hate history, I can't concentrate on it if I had to, so I thought I'd take a quick break, I'm entitled to that much right? I put my book down on the side of my bed and switched on the tv, I didn't pay much attention to what was going on until I heard moaning and groaning coming from the tv, I looked up and there was a steamy sexy love scene on, of course. Strangely enough, I wasn't disgusted, normally I am, but this time I was actually envious, I wanted to be her, to be able to make love to someone without being forced, I wondered what that would be like. To be able to do it willingly, to get the feeling of making love to someone, it wouldn't be as painful as the past horror, but even if it was, I would know the man I would be doing this with wouldn't be doing it on purpose. I had my mind set on getting this feeling, the feeling I so desperately wanted, and I was determined to get it, and I know the perfect person for it. Joe.

I walked into Joe's room later that night, after thinking through my plan of how this was going to work, I still haven't nailed it yet, but from the past experience of foreplay, I know he'd be easy to trick. "Hey" Joe greeted me, I walked over to his bed without saying anything, crawling up and on top of him, straddeling his hips and leaning down to where our bodies were touching "what are you doing?" Joe asked almost shocked, I don't see why, I sometimes made the first move. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips, I could feel Joe's hands travel up my legs and stop on my butt, I traveled my hands down his stomach and under his shirt feeling every inch of his chiseled features, Joe pulled away from my lips "Miley, what is all of this?" I shrugged still running my hands up and down his abs "I want you" I smiled and his eyes got wide. I thought that was supposed to be a good thing, I thought his eyes got wide finally knowing he could get me, but that was exactly the opposite "what?" - "I want you" I repeated and he shook his head "Miley, you've got to think this through, both you and I know you don't want that" - "but I do" he shook his head "no, you don't" I sighed and slightly sat up, still straddeling him "do you not want me?" he shook his head "yes, I do, you have no idea how much I do" he started but I interrupted him "then what's the issue?" I said completely sitting up on him reaching down unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. I felt Joe's hands grab my wrists to stop me from getting any further "no Miley, I'm not going to sleep with you" I looked at him, feeling hurt and becoming angry from humiliation "fine, if you won't, I'll find someone who will" I snapped at him and jerked my hands away from him, getting off of him walking away from him "what? No Miley, that's an even worse idea!" - "what do you care?" I snapped and walked out of his room slamming the door behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock, I groaned and turned it off resting in my bed for a few more minutes before getting out and taking a shower. Showers in the morning always wake me up better than any drink or food, after I was done my shower I walked out into the kitchen to grab something to eat before I walked to school with Sel. I saw Joe leaning against the counter eating a some cereal, he finished chewing and swollowed and put his bowl down onto the counter "Miley" he began but I put my hand up signaling for him to stop talking, he closed his mouth and sighed. I grabbed a bowl out of the cubord and began filling it with my favorite cereal, fruity pebbles, I've always liked them, along with some milk and began eating "you're not seriously going to are you?" Joe spoke again "I'm guessing you don't understand what the hand means do you? It means don't fucking talk to me" I snarled at him and began walking away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him "I'm not joking Miley, don't do it" he almost begged "looks like I'm going to be able to put those condoms you bought me to use" I smirked and jerked away from him losing my appetite, putting my bowl of cereal in the sink, then walking out the door to meet Sel.

I walked to school with Sel, talking to her about everything besides the whole sleeping with a guy thing, I knew if I told her she would react the same way as Joe did, trying to talk me out of it. Except she wouldn't talk me out of it, she would forbid me from seeing another guy if she found out, and that's not what I need right now. Once I get what I want everything will go back to normal.

After school, I walked back to the Jonas house, I don't know why I'm calling it the Jonas house, it's my house now too, I guess it's just because I'm pissed at Joe, either way I walked inside and everyone was standing around "uh, what's going on?" I said and Denise turned around to face me "oh! Honey! Come here, I want you to meet someone" she smiled at me and I walked over to the crowd. "Miley, this is Zac, my nephew, Joe's cousin" I smirked to myself "cousin ey?" I said in my head, perfect. I looked up at him, damn was he hott, gotta love those piercing blue eyes, I'm going to enjoy this... alot! I smiled "hey, I'm Miley, I live with the Jonas' now" - "oh, you're adopted?" I shook my head "no, they took custody of me after my parents died" his smile turned into a frown "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I shrugged "how could you?" I smiled and he smiled back. This is going great so far.

A couple hours later I was sitting on the couch, everyone was still talking, but they seemed to have migrated to the dining room table, but within a couple minutes, they stopped talking and scattered doing their own thing, denise was getting dinner ready, paul was setting the table, Joe was in his room, and Zac came and sat next to me. "Hey" he smiled "hey" I repeated back "why are you over here by yourself?" I shrugged "I was fine, just watching tv" he nodded "so, you're Joe's cousin huh?" I spoke out "yup" he nodded "cool, I've never seen you around before, where are you coming from?" - "Nevada" I nodded "sweet, ever gone to vegas?" he chuckled "of course" I smiled and nodded "that's awesome" I paused "so, what are you doing here then?" - "just visiting, I visit every 6 months or so, see how the family's doing" I nodded "where's your parents?" - "business trip, they're rarely home" I shook my head "oh, I'm sorry" - "eh, I don't mind" he smiled and we continued talking for a few more minutes. "Mind if I use the bathroom?" - "of course, you know where it is" he smiled and nodded "thank you" he spoke before leaning over lightly kissing my neck. I got shivers down my back, he was just so damn sexy. "sweetie, can you be a doll and tell Joe dinner's ready" - "sure" I smiled but I was really pouting in my head, I knocked on his door and entered before he said anything "dinner's ready, get your ass out here" he looked at me shocked "yes ma'am!" - "got that right" I said walking out of his room and went over to the dinner table with the whole family and began eating.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day before school I got out of bed and took my daily shower and got dressed. Mid way dressing I heard a knock on my door, I thought it was just Joe or something "come in" and to my surprise Zac came walking into my room "hey zac, what's up?" he shrugged "just wanted to say hi" I looked over at him strangely "uh, hi" I spoke out and turned around about to walk into my bathroom when I felt his hand on my arm, turning me around and slamming me against his chest, he kept that same hand on my arm and the other he had wrapped around my waist keeping me held tightly against him "Zac, I need to get ready" - "you can take a break for a few minutes can't you?" I shook my head "no, I need to get going" he sighed and nodded "alright, but first.." he said leaning his head down to mine "what are you doing?" - "uh, I was going to give you a kiss" I shook my head "I don't even know you" and he shrugged and smiled "what's there to know besides that I think you're cute, and the way your face get's red when I say stuff like that makes me believe that you think the same about me" I sighed "I still don't know you personally" I paused "but I've been dying to kiss you!" I spoke pulling his lips down to mine leaving a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips, pulling away after a few seconds "yeah, me too" he smiled to me and let go of my waist walking out of my room.

He met up with Joe out in the hallway "dude, that girl in there is fine! I don't see how you haven't fucked her yet" Joe almost scowled at him "it's because she's had a bad history, and I care for her, I'm not going to ruin that" Zac nodded and patted Joe on the back "make your move soon bro, or I will!" and walked away. Joe glared at him as he walked away, and walked away himself driving himself to school.

After school

Joe walked towards my room and barged in, without knocking "Miley don't trust him!" I turned to him and scoffed "it's not your decision to choose Joe" he sighed "I'm telling you miley, he's just using you for sex" I nodded "I know, which is exactly what I'm using him for too" his eyes got wide and his mouth sprang open "are you serious? you're that eager to know what it's like?" I nodded "yeah, I am" he sighed and went to my door and locked it "fine, then I'll do it" I looked at him strangely "what?" he walked up to me and put his hands on my arms "don't have sex with him, have sex with me, you can't trust him" I shook my head "no, you already turned me down once, I don't need to be humiliated again" - "I'm sorry" he spoke "that was an accident, I didn't want to make it look like I was using you for anything" he sighed "the thing is, is I care about you, I really do, I don't want to see you hurt, and if I can prevent that from happening again, then dammit I'll do it, so please, just don't-" I cut him off "Joe?" he looked at me with sad eyes "yeah" I smiled and shook my head "just shut up and kiss me"

His eyes lit up and a huge smile went across his face, he cupped my face and kissed me, he grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall and grabbed the back of my legs lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck as I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss. He walked over to the bed and laid me on it getting on top of me, he pulled away from the kiss and started to leave little ones down my neck "are you sure you want to do this?" he said inbetween kisses "positive" I said letting out a little moan right after it. He put his hand on my hips and slowly trailed his hand up and under my shirt, slowly putting it off of me, I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt peeling it off of him before trailing my fingers down his abs feeling every curve of muscle. My hands landed on his pants and I unbuttoned them as well as unzippering them, he grabbed my hands and pulled them away "patience" he whispered and connected our lips again. He trailed his hand down the curve of my body and down to my leg picking it up and wrapping it around his body, he then started grinding his hips against mine making me want him even more. I lightly moaned into his mouth "Joe, hurry up" - "mmm, you can't rush these things" he responded and I groaned, I wanted him now. He ran his hands behind my back and unclasped my bra, slowly taking it off and throwing it across the room. I could tell he was wanting me as bad as I was wanting him because he really started picking up the pace, he ran his hands down to my pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them off, I did the same, leaving us both in our underwear. I reached into his boxers and grabbed his member, he was already hard and pulsing, I started to move my hand back and forth, he let out a groan and I could feel his member twich. I had enough of messing with his boxers so I pulled them off of him, he pulled mine off and slowly started to rub in little circles with his index finger before slowly leading his middle finger inside of me. I leaned my head back and moaned "shh!" Joe covered my mouth and moaned into his hand. He continued then added another finger, I couldn't take it anymore "Just do it already!" I practically demanded, and he obeyed. He pulled his fingers out of me and reached into my drawer and pulled out the condoms he bought me and put one on "you ready?" I nodded and never left eye contact. He slowly pushed himself into me, my face was starting to get red from trying to hold in a moan, he grabbed one of my small pillows and handed it to me, I put it over my face and moaned loudly into it. I moved the pillow and started to breathe heavy and grabbed onto his sides and dug my fingernails into his back "Jesus Joe" I breathed as he started to quicken his pace a little. I dug my fingernails into his back once again and bit his shoulder trying to keep from moaning, Joe grabbed ahold of my hips and sat up really starting to go hard and fast, my legs were still wrapped around his waist and I grabbed the pillow again moaning loudly into it. I could feel my walls tightening up, I arched my back and moaned as loud as I could into the pillow. Joe slowed his pase before completely stopping and leaning back down onto me. Both of us breathing heavy and sweating, I wrapped my arms around his neck "that, was amazing" I panted and he smiled "we need to do that more often" I spoke again and he smiled "as you wish" Joe agreed and pulled out of me taking off the condom then throwing it away. I still laid in bed completely naked, unable to move from so much pleasure, Joe came back out and pulled a sheet over me then climbed in and wrapped his arms around me "thank you Joe, you were right, the second time was special, I wouldn't change it for anything" he smiled and kissed my forehead "I'm glad I could be the one to share this with, I wouldn't change it for anything either" I smiled and cuddled into him slowly falling asleep


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up a few hours later still cuddled up to Joe, I could feel his bare skin against mine, I smiled thanking God that it wasn't a dream. I leaned up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, he smiled and kissed back instantly, pulling away I looked into his eyes "you're amazing" I whispered "in bed, or in general?" I giggled "both, can we do it again?" I smiled at him and he shook his head "not today, I'm tired, and you've got to patch things up with Zac" I nodded "I suppose you're right, but we are doing it again soon" he chuckled "is that a question or statement?" - "demand" I smiled "yes ma'am" he said in a soldier type voice, I giggled and got out of bed going to take a shower, we were both sweaty and reeked of sex, walk out into the livingroom like that and it's like feeding a steak to a blood thirsty tiger.

I hopped into the shower and started washing myself until I felt a sponge, one that I wasn't holding, rub against my back. I smiled knowing exactly who it was, turning around I looked straight into his eyes "can't get enough can you?" he shrugged "you're the one who asked to do it again, I'm just taking a shower" he winked at me and I giggled. I grabbed the shampoo and began washing my hair, Joe grabbed the body soap, squirted some onto a sponge and began washing my front side, I giggled "I can do that Joe" - "I know, but I wanted to" and continued letting him wash everywhere "turn around" he spoke and I obeyed turning around. He washed every inch of my body, besides one area. And I'm pretty sure you all know where that is. He reached his hand down and I pulled away from him "nu-uh, that's the only place I'll wash myself" he came closer to me "oh come on, Miley, we just had sex, I think I'm allowed to touch" he smirked at me and I sighed playfully "fine" he smirked again and trailed a hand down, just washing normally, then targeting one area. I squirmed under his fingers as he continued to rub, I let out a little moan "Joe, what are you doing?" - "washing" he whispered into my ear and I shook my head "that isn't washing Joe, that's playing" he leaned down and nibbled on my ear "you love it, don't deny it" and I let out another little moan as he pushed harder. I could feel his member harden against my back "you're such a liar" I mumbled "you do want it" he then trailed down and sucked on my neck "busted" he mumbled. I giggled and removed his hand turning around and planting a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened it and pushed me against the shower wall, lifting me up and entering me for round two.

After we finished, we had to completely rewash ourselves because the sweat had come right back. We both got out of the shower and dried off, we looked at eachother and laughed, we just had sex in the shower, I can already tell this is gonna be a common thing now.

We both walked down the hall, both of our hair was wet, we should've thought this through "Miley, can I talk to you for a moment?" Denise spoke "shit" I mumbled to myself and followed her into the kitchen "If you don't want me to find out you're having sex with my son, you might want to keep it down" she chuckled "what? we didn-" she cut me off "Oh come on Miley, your face is glowing like a star on a cloudless night" - "I just got out of the shower" I mumbled "oh and don't even get me started on that, both of you 'just got out of the shower'" she did the air quotes "at the same time? Coincidence?" I looked down and shrugged. I knew I was busted, no use trying to hide it. "Miley, I'm not mad at you, I want you to be honest with me about these things, I was your age one time, I know what it's like. But since I'm your legal guardian, I want to keep you safe" I nodded "And you are, you're being a great godmother" Denise smiled at me when I said godmother "but it's always been awkward talking to parents about these things" she hugged me and rubbed my back "it's alright Miley, I'm here whenever you want to talk" I looked up at her and sighed "we did" - "oh I know" she chuckled "but please tell me he wore a condom" I nodded "the first time he did" her eyes got wide "the first?" I nodded "we did it twice, the second time he pulled out" she shook her head "that's not a reliable way to not get pregnant Miley" I nodded "I know, we were in the mood, we didn't want to pause so he could go get a condom, he told me he would pull out and he did" she nodded "I'm getting you birth control, the last thing we need is a mini Jonas running around here" I giggled and nodded "alright"

Both Denise and I walked back out into the livingroom, I sat across the couch from Joe he looked at me and mouthed "does she know?" and I nodded, his face got super red and looked away. How adorable is that?


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours later I ran over to Sel's house and knocked on the door, Chelsea answered "Selena!" she yelled for her "hey Miles, what's up?" - "you were right" she looked at me strangely "Joe and I just... you know" I blushed and her eyes got wide and her mouth opened "what? I knew it! You so fell for him" I chuckled "I did, there's no sense trying to deny it" she jumped up and down in excitement "wait, he used a rubber right?" I rolled my eyes "yes, he did. I'm not gonna jeopardize everything I have for a baby. I'm smarter than that Sel" she nodded "I know, but it's my job to ask" she smiled at me "so tell me, was it as good as you thought it would be?" she nudged my arm "better" I blushed and told her the whole story from the beginning.

About an hour later I walked back into the Jonas house and sat on the couch, sighing happily until Zac sat down next to me, he leaned over and kissed my cheek, I slightly pulled away from him "Zac, this isn't going to work, I'm not the 'one night stand' type of girl, I'm actually not even a girl who would sleep with a guy she just met either. I don't know what was going on in my head, but none of this can happen. It has to stop" he looked into my eyes, and I swore I saw his eyes become dead black, his face went from happy to angry, I could tell he was trying to hide it, but it was still visible. Really visible. He nodded and sat back "fair enough, your loss" I practically glared at him "no loss on my part, I got what I wanted, now you have no reason to talk to me, so any interaction will be completely innapropriate" I nodded my head once signaling "okay?" and walked off before he could answer, I could see his jaw clench in the corner of my eye. What the hell did I just get myself into? He had the look in his eyes that no person would want to see, the same exact eyes that Cody had when the officer brought him in handcuffed, fear ran up and down my spine as I quickly walked into Joe's room.

"Shit" I spoke and leaned against his door "What's wrong?" he asked, I looked at him and knew he could see the fear in my eyes, he got off the bed and walked towards me cupping my face in his hands "Miley, what happened?" - "I, I told zac that all of what was going on needed to stop, he said it was my loss and.." I paused "and what?" Joe spoke up "he had the same look in his eyes as Cody did that night" my lip began to tremble "Joe, I'm scared he'll try the same thing" I shook my head and let the tears fall, my breath started to quicken, oh no I thought, not again, I thought I was over this. I tried to control my breathing to keep me from freaking out again, but nothing worked, it sped back up again and I broke down. Joe pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back, he knew what was happening, and he knew the only person to calm me down was Sel, but he also knew that he couldn't leave me to go get her, and he couldn't bring me out past his parents and Zac without causing too much attention.

Joe knew what he had to do, he led me to his bed and sat down on it, letting me sit in his lap, my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and my head was in the crook of his neck. "Shh" he cooed in my ear while rubbing my back "don't worry Miley, he's not going to touch you" he whispered, but nothing helped. He panicked, and let one hand slide down to my waist, feeling a small square in my pocket, he pulled it out and saw it was my phone. Perfect! He thought and searched for her number and pushing send letting it ring in his ear "Hey Miles, what's up?" Selena answered "it's Joe, you need to get over here, she's having another one of her attacks" - "what happened?" Selena asked in a worried tone "long story, please just get over here" - "on my way" - "oh Selena!" Joe added at the last minute "yeah?" - "come in nonchalantly, I don't want to draw attention" - "got it" and hung up. A few minutes later Selena walked into Joe's room, I looked up at her and hugged her, my breathing started to slow down and I started to relax. "I tried, but she wouldn't calm down with me" I could practically hear the sadness in his voice "it's alright, I've always been her comfort zone, she'll warm up to you eventually" Selena spoke and Joe nodded without saying anything.

"well, I'm just gonna be over here" Joe motioned in the bed and Selena nodded "you want to tell me what happened?" Selena asked me, I nodded and told her everything that happened "oh sweetie, he won't touch you, you've got big bad Joe over here to protect you" I giggled and she hugged me tighter then slowly pulled away wiping away my tears along with my running makeup "life is too short to be sad all the time, no more crying tonight, promise?" I nodded "promise" she hugged me and kissed my head "I love you Miles, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning" I nodded and crawled into bed next to Joe "goodnight Sel, love you" I spoke and laid down in bed next to Joe he looked at me "feeling better?" he asked "much" I responded and he smiled turning his head away from me, looking up at the ceiling. I turned my body and laid my head on his chest and cuddled into him, he wrapped his arm around me and ran his hand up and down my side, relaxing me. "Thank you for trying to calm me down" - "unsuccessfully" Joe spoke up "but you still tried!" I smiled and he nodded looking at the ceiling, I sighed "Joe, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, it's just.." - "I know, it's a sister thing, like Selena said, you'll warm up to me eventually" I sighed again "I know you're hurt, I can hear it in your voice, please don't be, I just need time" he looked at me "hey, I'm not worried about it, I've got you, that's all I need" I smiled and leaned up giving him a little peck on the lips "goodnight Joey" and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning to Joe's alarm clock, I buried my face into Joe's chest and put my hand over my ear "stoooop" I wined, Joe wiped his eyes and chuckled, reaching over a little before turning off the alarm clock. He put a hand on my back and started rubbing in little circles "Miley, wake up sleepy head" he said in a little kid tone. I slapped his chest and turned my head so it was laying on his shoulder "do we have to go to school today?" I mumbled and Joe chuckled "unless you don't want to graduate, then sure" I groaned and snuggled up to Joe a little more "how far away is graduation?" - "a couple weeks" Joe replied and I nodded my head. He started getting up but I pulled his arm making him fall back on me, inbetween my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him "no goodmorning kiss?" I pouted, he smiled down at me and leaned down giving me a small, quick kiss, then pulled away "no, that wasn't enough" I said pulling him back down to me connecting our lips again. Both Joe and I smiled into the kiss and deepened it, then pulled away smiling at eachother "alright, get off of me, I've got to take a shower" - "hey, you pulled me back down" Joe said in his defense. I giggled and pushed him off of me and started heading for the door "I've got a shower in here too, we can share if you'd like" he smirked at me "not today, maybe some other time" I winked at him then left his room going into mine to take a shower.

Both Joe and I walked out of our bedrooms at the same time, I looked at him and chuckled "you know, if we both walk out like this again, your mom's going to think we had sex again" he rolled his eyes "I wish" I giggled and slapped his chest walking out to the kitchen with Joe. I walked up to Denise, her eyes turned back and forth between me and Joe then landed on me again, I smiled and shook my head knowing exactly what she was thinking. She nodded and I could see her sigh in relief knowing we hadn't, I looked over at Joe and gave him a shrug and blew him a kiss before grabbing some toast, smearing butter on it, and eating it. I could see Zac in the corner of my eye, glaring at Joe and I, fear still crawled up and down my spine, but I quickly pushed it away, knowing he wasn't worth my fear, he was nothing to me. After I finished eating I grabbed my school bag along with my purse and started walking to the door, Joe ran up to me, grabbed my waist turning me around and pulling me into his chest "oh! Joe, what are you doing?" he smiled at me and leaned in a little "what? no goodbye kiss?" I giggled and put a hand on his neck and lightly kissed him. I could feel Denise, Paul and Zac's eyes burn into me, but I didn't care, if he felt comfortable kissing me in front of his parents, then I did too, and who gives two shits if Zac had a problem with it. I smiled at him and tapped his cheek "bye" I whispered and walked out the door meeting up with Sel, walking to school.

After school I walked into the house and saw everyone sitting around talking, as well as a few bags by the door. I looked over at them and saw every one of them smiling, laughing, and having a good time. I walked up to them "what's going on?" I asked curious "oh, sweetie! Zac's going back to Nevada today, come say goodbye" I walked over to them putting on a fake smile "peace" I said happily then walked away to my room. Everyone watched me walk away, appauled with the way I said goodbye, except for Joe of course, he understood. Denise got up and followed me to my room "Miley Rae!" she spoke loudly. "shit" I mumbled to myself, she only used my middle name when she was angry with me, I turned around "what the hell was that?" she asked quite angrily "I'm sorry, I don't like him" - "what did he do to you that made you be so rude to him?" she responded "it's a long story" - "well, he doesn't have much time until he leaves, so you get your butt out there and say goodbye... nicely!" I nodded and walked past her going to the living room where everyone was still sitting "I apologize about my attitude back there, it was nice to meet you, and I hope you get back to Nevada safely" I said trying my hardest to not let the anger get to me. I looked over at Denise and she nodded in approval, I put a hand on Joe's shoulder just to say hi, and walked back to my room, so relieved that Zac will be gone soon.


	27. Chapter 27

I walked down the hall later that night and peeked my head around the corner in the living room, I didn't see Zac anywhere, he must've already left, I sighed in relief and walked around the corner and into the living room "ah, there she is!" Paul spoke out, I smiled "here I am!" I giggled and sat down on the couch next to Joe and leaned onto him "we were all just talking, I'm having a business party tomorrow night, I invited Joe and Denise, would you like to go?" Paul asked and i nodded "sure! that'll be great!" Paul nodded and smiled "great, we'll go shopping for a dress for you" I groaned and started to regret my decision already.

**Skipping a day, Miley got her dress and it's gorgeous. Both Miley and Joe are going to the party together as an 'item'.**

A knock on the door was heard "I got it" I yelled and opened the door. A man in a black suit and sunglasses stood at the door "good evening Miss, your ride is ready" he spoke, I looked out past him at a black limo, my mouth widened and I nodded "I'll let the rest know" I spoke still in awe about the car "hey guys, the ride is here!" I spoke and everyone came running from different directions of the house and out the door to the black limo in the driveway.

We drove what seemed to be at least thirty minutes, we slowly came to a stop, and the driver got out, opening the door for us, everyone got out and I followed them, stepping out of the car into the cool evening air. I looked out in front of me, what I saw completely blew my mind. A big white yacht was docked at the pier, disco lights were faintly seen coming through the tinted windows, the loud bass of a song rang in my ears. "A yacht?" I spoke completely surprised, everyone looked at me and nodded like it was common, which it was to them, but definitely not to me. We walked to the end of the pier and got onto the boat, Joe helped me across because of the small gap between the pier and the boat. I smiled at him, he took my hand and walked to the front of the boat, which was blocked off by bouncers, it was reserved for VIP, and since Joe's father is the head of the business, we had no problem getting in. Within minutes the boat pulled away from the dock and took off into the dark ocean.

We walked to the very front of the boat and sat on the bench build into the side. I smiled at Joe "this is awesome" I looked around and Joe shrugged "it's alright" he smiled "so what do you think?" I heard another voice speak out, I looked over and saw Paul walking towards us "this is amazing Paul, thank you so much for inviting me" he put an arm around my shoulder and side hugged me "you're part of the family now, you'll always be invited to these things" I smiled at both Paul and Joe until I heard another female voice, one that I didn't recognize. "Hey Paul!" we heard and Paul turned around seeing woman along with a teenage girl "Sarah! Hey!" he said and went up to her greeting her with kisses to the cheeks. Seems like all the movies were right, rich people really do do that. I looked at the woman oddly thinking Paul was cheating on Denise "uh?" I mumbled, Paul looked at me "Oh! Miley, this is Sarah my partner in the office, and her daughter Amanda. Sarah, Amanda, this is Miley, Joe's girlfriend" they nodded and I could of sworn I saw the teenager glare at me. "Oh, crap, I've got to run, there's a speech to be spoken! Come along Joe" Paul said and Joe followed leaving me with the two rich snobby girls.

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled at both of them "lucky for you" Sarah spoke with an attitude. Alright, this is going well I thought. "So Miley huh? You mean you're the orphan?" Sarah spoke again, my heart dropped "I suppose, if you want to put it that way, but I've got a new family, the Jonas'" - "they adopted you? So you're dating your brother?" Amanda finally spoke up and I shook my head "no, they didn't adopt me, they just took responsibility of me. They're my legal guardians" - "right, well I'll make you a deal. Stay away from Joe, he's mine, if you don't I'll make your life a living hell" Amanda got up in my face "alright 1. Get out of my face! The last person who did that ended up with a broken nose and 2. I'm pretty sure Joe is dating me! So he has no interest in you, it'll be fun to try to keep a boyfriend that doesn't like you" I glared at her, she backed up a little, just enough to be out of arms reach. I laughed at her pathetic attempt to keep it cool "you must know what it's like to not be liked, must be the reason why your parents are dead" Sarah butted in again "actually, a stupid driver is the reason" I tried to keep my emotions from getting in the way "sure, a 'stupid driver'" she used the air quotes "maybe that 'stupid driver' was someone he knew, maybe he called them up and made a plan to collide. Just to get away from you. Ever thought of that?" Sarah kept going at it "unless he knew a theif that was busted in the middle of robbing a bank, then I don't think so" I snapped right back "it's a cover! Ever heard of those? You've got to make it realistic! If there's an accident then there's got to be a reason, not just out of the blue. That was his cover, maybe they both wanted to die. Perfect situation!" I shook my head "oh? and how'd they get in touch with eachother? Telepathically?" I snapped again "Newspaper says you guys stopped at a gas station moments before the accident, ever pay attention to where he was at all times or what he was doing? No? Didn't think he would do something like that? Guess again, I would've done the same thing" my eyes began to water, I didn't actually pay attention to where he was or what he was doing. He could've called that person. So that means I'm the reason my parents are dead. ME! I started backing away from them when my emotions got the best of me "no, no, you're wrong!" Amanda walked up to me, getting in my face again "I warned you" anger boiled inside me, I shoved her making her fall backwards almost falling off the side of the boat. Sarah grabbed her daughter and took off with her into the more populated area of the boat.

I finally broke down, again my breathing sped up, seems like these attacks only come when I'm reminded of the tragic parts of my life. I began to shake and sob, my hyperventelating made it hard for me to breathe, taking little small gasps of air was all I could get. If I didn't know better, I would've thought someone was choking up here. I saw Joe come back up to the front of the boat after helping his father make his speech, he saw me on the floor sobbing and hugging my knees. He knew exactly what that meant, his pace sped up until he was full force running to me, he kneeled down to me and scooped me up putting me into his lap hugging me tightly "shh" he whispered in my ear. I held onto him tightly and dug my face into the crook of his neck, surprisingly I could feel myself relaxing and my breathing slow down, Joe smiled to himself knowing that I trust him enough to calm down to him instead of Selena. He kept rubbing my back until little sniffles were the only thing left "you did it" he whispered into my ear "you calmed down with me" he continued, I held onto him tighter and lightly kissed his neck "thank you" I mumbled into his neck "any time" he replied "can you tell me what happened? Who did this?" I sighed "Sarah and Amanda" Joe didn't respond for a moment "what'd they do?" - "Amanda threatened me to stay away from you" - "why?" Joe interrupted "because she likes you, she thinks getting rid of me will make you run to her" - "What? That's crazy!" Joe spoke in an angered tone "that's not the worst part. Sarah brought up my parents, blaming me for their death. The way she said it made it believeable" Joe hugged me tighter "don't believe her, she's crazy" I sighed and nodded "I know"

A little while later Joe and I were up and walking around again, my mood was still down in the dumps, but when I was with Joe I felt happier. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers as well as grabbing and snuggling into his arm with my other hand, leaning my head onto his shoulder again "we're going back to the pier, we'll be home in an hour" Joe spoke into my ear and I nodded. Within twenty minutes we were back at the pier, Joe and I walked off the boat, Sarah and Amanda were already standing off the boat by their limo, Amanda glared at me as I walked by and I smirked, planning on pissing her off as much as I could. I leaned against the limo waiting for Denise and Paul. I looked over in Amanda's direction and saw her still glaring at me, I smirked "what are you thinking?" Joe asked "I wanna piss her off" I could see Joe shake his head in the corner of my eye "that could end badly" I chuckled "I can take her" Joe didn't argue about that one, anyone could take Amanda, she's a toothpick "what did you have in mind?" I turned my gaze back at Joe and smiled "kiss me" he smirked knowing it would really piss her off, he nodded and stood in front of me, pushing hs body gently against mine, pinning me against the limo and leaned down connecting our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, loosening one arm from his neck turning it in Amanda's direction, and flipping her off. I smiled against his lips and pulled away, Joe smiled at me and leaned off of me opening the door to the limo, following me inside, knowing it would drive Amanda crazy. I smiled at Joe again "plan worked perfectly" I giggled and saw Denise and Paul get in, then taking off driving back home. I looked out the back window and saw Amanda look like she was going to cry, I chuckled and turned back around leaning onto Joe, smiling the whole way home.


	28. Chapter 28

A few weeks later (sorry for skipping, I'm leaving for college, I can't keep up with both)

"Are you ready for this?" Joe asked me, I smiled and nodded "Alright everyone, line up! It's time" A teacher spoke. I stepped into my spot, and Joe stood next to me, I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. The melody started, the line moved up little by little, finally our turn. Left, right, left right, pivit, left, right, and so on. The whole time I never lost touch with Joe's hand. A few more minutes past until everyone was in their spots in the bleachers and seated "We bring here, the Class of 2012" the principle continued. Graduation, I waited so long for this moment.

"Mr. Joe Jonas" the principle spoke out, he walked down the aisle, shaking multiple people's hands, finally getting to the Principle, grabbing his deploma as well as shaking his hand. "Ms. Miley Cyrus" they called my name, I walked up and shook hands with everyone, just like Joe had done, then grabbed my deploma from him as well as shaking his hand, then returned to my spot next to Joe on the bleachers. I looked up at him and smiled.

"And there concludes the ceremony, congratulations class of 2012! You did it!" The principle sounded so joyful, not only to see all of us graduate and move on to better parts of our lives, but also to just get all of us out of the school. You know how seniors in high school are, all roudy and annoying, yeah that was us. We all threw our hats up in the air with the loud sound of clapping coming from all around, and a few wistles every now and then. Joe and I walked down off the bleachers and met up with Denise and Paul "congratulations you two! You did it!" I smiled and nodded "yeah, we did it" I smiled up at Joe and hugged him and whispered "I love you" into his ear, I could practically hear him smiling, he tightened his arms around me and whispered "I love you too" into my ear. This is absolutely perfect, I have the perfect family, the love of my life, and it can only get better from here on. Rest easy mom and dad, life down here is perfect, I wouldn't be here without you. I love you.

I told you life would get better. It's exactly 5 years today that we've been out of high school. I'm a successful Doctor, which is exactly what I've always wanted to do, and Joe took over his fathers business, CEO of the corporation. Not only was graduation the best day of my life, but also August 10th, 2014 was one of the best moments of my life, the day Joe and I got married. But absolutely nothing can top May 12th, 2015, the day I gave birth to my beautiful daughter Rebecca Leigh Jonas. No she wasn't an accident, we found out a couple weeks after we got married, looks like the honeymoon was successful, if you get what I mean ;). As of right now Becca is 2 years old, and we just recently found out that she's going to have a little brother. I'm 5 months pregnant, this little bundle of Joy loves to hear daddy's voice. I can already tell he's going to be daddy's little helper. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Oh, and Selena. Yeah! She's married to this amazing man named David Henry, they are absolutely perfect for eachother. Selena's the happiest she's been in a while, they love eachother so much, I can see it in their faces. She's an accountant over at a huge corporation down in town, he's actually the Govenor, don't even bother asking how that happened. I have absolutely no idea. Oh, and did I tell you that I'm going to be an aunt for the third time? Yes, Selena's pregnant with her third child, she has handsome twin sons, Riley and Bryce Henry. My god, they are two handsome little buggers, they look so much like their father, but have their mothers enthuasiasm. Perfect combination. She's a little more along than I am, she's 6 months pregnant, and found out she's having a bubbily little girl. Funny how that works huh? My first child was a girl, hers were boys, now it's switched around, my second child is a boy and hers is a girl. Absolutely perfect.

Denise and Paul are absolutely loving being grandparents, every other weekend she gets all the grandchildren. Yes, all 3 of them, spoils the heck out of them then gives them back. Oh the luxuries of being grandparents right? Well, while she has them, Selena and I have our usual sister bonding time, we go out and get ourselves pampered, and do whatever it is we like to do. It's nice to have me time, you know? Well at least until these little rascals are born.

So, both Selena and I are making it big, living out our dreams like you always told us to do. I will never forget you saying "don't let anything get in the way of your dreams, fight for what you want, and you will get it" that's some advice I'll pass onto Becca. Yeah, it's a little sad that they won't be able to know their other grandparents, but everyone's happy just the way it is. Denise and Paul make great grandparents, I know you guys would too. Keep an eye on our kids would you? Make sure they stay out of trouble while we're not there. I know they will always have a pair of amazing grandparents watching over them from above. I'll remind them of that every day, they're not alone, and never will be.

I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you guys, you taught me everything I know now, and look at me, look at Selena! We're standing on two feet firmly on the ground, nothing can knock us over. I'd say that's some awesome parenting. So don't you worry about us, we're fine, but be sure to keep your grand kids in line. I know they will turn out great just like we did. Thank you for being the best parents a kid could ask for. I'll see you in another life.

Love you forever and always,

-Miley


End file.
